


Meet Me At The Halfway Point

by mb3



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Crossover Pairings, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, Mericcup, Scotland, Spells & Enchantments, Vikings, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb3/pseuds/mb3
Summary: When the great winters winds crossed the village of Berk and the kingdom of DunBroch, a sickness fell upon its great leaders leaving them soon to be dead. Now It's up to Hiccup and Merida to find a witch to conjure up a spell to save their parents.Between the viking and the princess these once enemies turns into a secret friendship , as Merida teaches Hiccup about her kingdom as he promises to teach her about dragons.  As the seasons pass will their friendship grow into something more?





	1. Prolong: Winter Winds

Prolong: Winter Winds  
The Great Winter storms came with no warning. It snowed for 140 days and nights. With freezing temperatures that thickened the ocean, solidifying the water with no way in or out for ships. While many other lands and kingdoms were fighting the harsh winter, one that suffered the most was the village of Berk.  
Most of the dragons left for warmer climate, but to feed a whole village and the dragons that had stayed, food supplies ran low. Everyone had to endure more weeks of winter before spring would thaw the waters and when ships and traders could finally bring in more supplies.  
However no one was prepared for the sickness that followed. This was unlike anything Berk had ever seen before. Cases of high fevers, coughing, aching of the entire body making it impossible to move, and soon falling dead in under a week. They called it “The Cold Death.”  
There was no cure, and had taken many lives already.  
Berk’s own leader Stoick the Vast had fallen ill and there was no way to sail and find a cure from other lands in time. And no dragon can fly that far without rest.  
Unless someone had a special dragon.


	2. No choice

It was early in the morning, no human or dragon had awaken yet and Hiccup was in his workshop, busy gathering things he would need for his journey. He collected his maps, a compass, and some weapons in case he needed it.   
He was covered head to toe with patches of furs that made a coat but was still freezing to the bone. Hiccup was just about ready to leave, until there was a knock on the door and Astrid had walked in.   
“Hiccup, you know what you’re doing is crazy, right?” she tried to argue, lowering her hoodie.   
Throwing his bag of belongings over his shoulder, he headed towards the door.  
“Astrid it’s been 24 hours since my dad got sick, I have to leave now, if I still stand a chance.”  
Astrid stood in front of the doorway, blocking Hiccup, he looked up with an annoyed expression.   
“Your father order you to stay Hiccup, you're needed here.”  
“The dragons have only been here for months now, you guys can handle them for a few days while I'm gone,” came his witty response.   
She sighed in frustration,“You know this isn't about the dragons. If anything were to happen to your dad…”, She finished in a soft whisper. “That makes you our new chief.”   
Hiccup couldn't hold back his worried look while shaking his head, “That exactly what I’m trying to prevent-I’m just not ready to be a leader, the best thing I can do now is to try to save my dad.”  
Hiccup walked passed Astrid, opened the doors wide and stepped onto the freshly fallen snow.  
“And you can’t stop me,” he responded, walking towards the cliff.   
She followed, “I know I can’t stop you, Hiccup, but do you even had a plan?”  
“Of course I have a plan.”   
“Which is?” asked Astrid.   
“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”  
“Well it wouldn't be the first time. But what if you get into trouble?, it’s not like you have big muscles to fight someone off.” She admitted.   
Both were now walking down the village plaza, carefully not to speak too loudly.  
“Well hey, that’s not true...they're...just covered in all this fur, give it a few more years, I don't want to make the other guys jealous.” Hiccup tried to joked.   
“Hiccup, I'm serious.”  
“What? Toothless will be with me, anyone who hasn't seen a dragon will pass out at the sight of him.”   
When they both reached the cliff, Hiccup looked around confused.  
“Speaking of Toothless, he’s supposed to meet me here.”   
Hiccup looked back at his village, making sure he had enough distance.   
“TOOTHLESS!” he yelled.  
Toothless purring came from behind as he walked over to his best friend, he gave both Hiccup and Astrid a “lets go” grunt.   
Hiccup threw his bag onto his saddle. Now he stood facing Astrid, not really knowing what to say next.  
“There’s no need to worry about me, Astrid.” Hiccup said confidently.   
“All I ever do is worried about you Hiccup... but I trust you,”   
In that moment Astrid pulled Hiccup in for a hug for good luck.   
Now even more concerned, Astrid had to ask, “You don’t have that much time Hiccup, do you even know where to look?”  
“From the books we’ve have collected in the archives, I think I may know where to find help.”  
“Where?”  
Hiccup hesitated for a moment before he answered, “DunBroch.”  
“What?! DunBroch?! That’s waaaayyy past the archipelago, are you kidding me Hiccup? If they so much as SEE you, it could mean war.”  
Nervously, came Hiccups response, “Which... is why... you can’t tell no one.”  
“HICCUP!” she yelled furiously with rage.   
“With my maps... and if i'm lucky, I’ll know who to look for and fly nowhere near the kingdom.”  
Astrid gave Hiccup a doubtful look before continuing, “...let's say you get there, who exactly are you looking for?”  
“A witch.”   
Astrid was taken back by this, “Making deals with a witch... are you sure?”  
Hiccup shrugged, “It’s the best chance I have, this village still needs a chief... and I'm gonna go save them one.”  
Astrid looked back towards her village before nodding in agreement, giving Hiccup a determined look, “I’ll look after everyone here.”   
Hiccup climbed onto Toothless back, seating himself onto his saddle, clicked his metal foot into place.  
“Thanks Astrid.” Hiccup smiled.  
“Go, you're wasting sunlight.” She said giving a warm smile.   
Leading down to Toothless’s ear, “Ok buddy, lets get going.”  
Clicking his foot to the next gear, Hiccup whispered, “Fly Toothless.”  
Toothless opened his wings wide, stepping a few feet back before taking off into the sky.  
Off they flew, heading west. DunBroch was a day of flying away and time was now ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @Maritzanator  
> Twitter: @Maritzastayfly  
> Tumblr: @mb3universestories


	3. No way to stop me.

Although the kingdom of DunBroch was facing the same winter, King Fergus and Queen Elinor went to great lengths to make sure everyone was doing their part. Every morning the King would order his men to enter the woods, gather wood to keep the kingdom warm, hunt animals ensuring that everyone had enough to eat. Everything was running smoothly, a few more weeks of hard work and spring will be there in no time. Until Queen Elinor got sick. No one really knows what happened, one day she was completely fine, helping out her kingdom by making sure every family had a hot meal and staying warm, and the next, she was too sick to get out of bed. Princess Merida stayed by the queen's bedside. She would read to her mum and keep her company, as well as bring her food. When two days had gone by, the Queen had still not gotten better. Merida had heard reports throughout the kingdom of others dying of the same symptoms within a week, but didn't want to believe it herself. It wasn't until the morning of the third day that Merida had woken up and headed towards her mother's room, but heard her father already in there. Merida didn't dare enter the room, but stood outside the doorway listening in.  
The King spoke softly to his queen, “If folks are saying what I think they are saying, there is no cure my dear.”   
“Perhaps my time has come a little too early,” Queen Elinor quietly answered.  
Merida couldn't believe what she was hearing, tears began to fill up her eyes.  
The queen coughed between her words, “Can ye bring the boys in soon, to say goodbye.”  
“You still have time my love, don't give up on hope yet,” King Fergus told her with sadness in his voice.  
She chuckled for a bit, “Oh my fearsome king, looks lik’ my fate can’t be change.”  
Just then an idea came to Merida, “Fate be changed,” she whispered.   
Merida ran back into her room, grabbed her cloak and bow, then hurried to the kitchen running out the backway. From there she found her horse Angus.  
Racing off, with the kingdom growing smaller and smaller in the distance, Merida hurried into the woods, not knowing where she was going, but knew who she was seeking.  
“Faster Angus, it’s time to pay that witch a visit.”


	4. Something in the Woods

It was late afternoon and the sun was about to set, Merida was now riding in circles.  
After traveling for so many hours, Merida stopped Angus to rest and climbed off.  
“I don’t understand Angus, we’ve been searching for hours ‘n’ even passed the rings of stones, and still no witches cottage, no wisps, nothing but snow...what am I’m gonna do Angus?”   
Merida couldn't help but fall to her knees in defeat, she was tired, cold, hungry, and from the looks of it, lost, with all the snowfall covering the tracks it would take a while to find a trail that looked familiar.   
She ironically shouted out, “WISPS C’MOAN ON OUT...lead me to my fate.”   
Noises of sticks breaking in the distance got Merida’s attention, she rose quickly, lifting her bow and placing one arrow pulling back and waited hesitantly for other sound.   
“Who’s there?” she asked.  
The noise was soon coming closer and closer, Merida holding steady of her bow until a boy who was alone stepped out of the shadows.   
He’s short, was the first thing Merida thought of, a big fur coat like that still couldn't hide his height. The boy had choppy brown hair and green eyes, with small freckles across his cheeks.   
The first thing Hiccup notice was nothing but hair, and an arrow pointing straight at him.   
“Who are you?” she questioned.   
He surrendered, raising his hands above his head, “Um, I’ll tell you my name...if..if you put your bow down first.”  
“Not a chance wee boy, what are you doing in these woods?” Merida demanded, with a harsh tone before adding, “No one is allowed in th’ woods after sundown, kings orders.”  
“Well, I could ask you the same thing, seeing as we’re both in the woods.”  
“If you were from my kingdom, you would know who I am.”  
“Should I?” he asked curiously.  
“NAME?!” she demanded, pulling her bow back a bit more.  
“Hiccup...my names Hiccup, and I promise you no harm.”  
“Hiccup?” Merida said distastefully “What kind o’ name is Hiccup?”  
Sarcastically rolling his eyes, he spoke again,“Well thank you, my father picked it...are you gonna put that thing down?’  
“No.”  
“Well can I at least put my arms down?”  
Merida gave a small nod, and Hiccup sighed in relief, she could see that he really was no harm and lowered her bow down, but kept a grip on the arrow.   
He spoke first, “Look, I'm busy looking for someone...a witch more or less and-”  
“What do you want wi’ that witch?” Asked Merida.  
“WAIT! You know where I can find her?”  
Hiccup took a step towards her, and Merida, taking no chances, pulled her bow up again.  
“I SAID STAY BACK!”  
Hiccup signed out of frustration, "Look, miss big ball of red hair, you're taller than me, clearly have more muscle than me, and can use a weapon far better than me, so can we just level out the playing field and but the bow down?"   
Merida didn't hear anything this Hiccup boy had just said, a small blue wisp was glowing on his left shoulder, gesturing to come closer.  
“My map is a little outdated, but-”  
“Shh,” expressed Merida, placing her arrow away and bow over her shoulder, holding her hand out walking towards to this boy Hiccup.  
“Did you just told me to shh- why are you walking towards me?”   
He followed Merida’s eyes and looked over his shoulder. He saw the wisp floating behind him, and the girl he just met was quietly stepping forward, looking at it carefully.   
The wisp slowly faded, but others appeared leading a path through the clearing.  
“Angus c’moan on, stay behind me,” whispered Merida.   
Hiccup decided to follow, and since he had no idea where he was going, maybe this would help.   
“Wwwhat exactly is that?” he couldn't help but ask.  
“It’s a wisp, ‘n’ why are you following me, boy?”  
“Because you are.”  
“I didn't ask you too, plus you still haven't told me what you what wi’ that old witch.”  
But Hiccup didn't have time to answer, as a large dark roar came from behind them, scaring the wisps away.  
“What was that?” She asked looking back.  
“Nothing,” Hiccup answered too quickly.   
Merida knew he was lying but she didn't want to waste anymore time. She began running down the path where the wisp once were.  
“We're not losing that trail, c’moan Angus!”  
Despite the high mounds of show, Merida kept on running, she paid no attention to the small boy behind her, she could feel that she was close.  
Stopping in an open clearing Merida spotted the witches cottage, where a small torch of fire was by the doorway.  
“HA I KNEW I FOUND IT, ANGUS LOOK!” She turned and saw the boy with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, her excited smile dropped immediately.  
“Ech, what are you still doing here?”  
Speaking between breaths “Witch...help...need it, by the gods...you run fast.”  
“I don't know what you expect to find’ by following me, but would ja get los-”  
Merida face fell as she spotted a big black shadow was now standing behind this Hiccup boy just beyond the dark trees.  
“Hiccup move!” Screamed Merida grabbing her bow and placing the arrow quickly into place.  
Hiccup ran over to her side.  
“Too big to be a bear,” Merida whispered.   
Hiccup tried to speak “Wait that’s not-”  
A large monster black dragon stepped away from the trees and stood into the open. It was Toothless, looking directly to Hiccup, he was happy to see him, but then turned angry when he saw the girls weapon. Toothless thought Hiccup was in trouble. He stomped down on all four and gave a roar so loud that it shook the trees around them.  
“No, no, Toothless, it’s ok,” Hiccup stepped up and towards the creature,“She didn't know.”  
Merida dropped her bow to the snow and stared at the beast wide eyed and speechless, a scream caught in her throat.  
“It’s a…” She felt the scream rising.   
Hiccup looked back at the red headed girl, “I know how this may look but..please don't scream,” he begged.  
“Aaaaaaaa…..”  
“No, no, no, no, don't scream.”  
“WHAT'S A’ TH’ SCREAMING ABOUT?” shouted a voice from behind.   
Hiccup and Merida slowly turned over to see a short, white haired, old woman looking upset, until she recognized Merida.   
“Ah red hair lace, what brings you back my dear?”  
Merida screamed at the top of her lungs. “DRAAAAGOONNN!”   
When Merida couldn't scream anymore she felt light headed then fainted onto the cold snow, she heard a voice just before the lights went out, it was Hiccup.   
“Well now you've done it, Toothless.”


	5. The Spell

Merida woke to the sound of crackling fire, she no longer felt cold and slowly began to open her eyes. With the comfort she felt, Merida could have guessed that she was back home safe, until she felt a cold washcloth placed gently on her forehead. When she fully opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't home at all, but laying on the cold ground, and the small boy Hiccup leaning over, hand still resting on the washcloth.  
Merida jumped into action, pushed Hiccup to the floor, grabbed a small knife that was hidden in the back of her belt, leaped on top of him and laid the blade close to his throat.  
“Tell me where we are boy, ‘n’ maybe I won't kill ya.” She threatened.  
“Jeez, family parties must be great at your place,” Hiccup tried to joke nervously. 

Looking around Merida recognize she was back in the witch’s cottage, the fire coming from the boiling cauldron.  
“Where’s the dragon? Did it escape?”   
“Not exactly,” he answered. 

Small footsteps came behind them, it was the old Witch. She was much shorter than Hiccup, and had white hair that couldn't hide her small hunchback. The Witch was stirring a bowl with a wooden spoon, and the black dragon following her, eyeing that bowl.

“Now, now, princess, let’s not threaten our guest before supper.”  
Hiccup looked up at the red hair girl in shock, “PRINCESS?”

The Witch placed the bowl on the floor, which the dragon happily dug into, the Witch patted the top of its head.  
“Sweet blackberries mixed wi’ clootie dumpling can satisfy any sweet tooth, even a dragon’s. Now if I may ask, what is a viking doing in th’ highlands?,” eyeing the princess still on top of the viking with a blade to his throat. 

Merida, turning her head back to Hiccup, spat the words out, “I knew he was a viking” Quickly getting back to her feet, moving to the far end of the cottage, while Hiccup returned to Toothless.  
“How...how do you know?” he asked the witch.   
“Please dear I have eyes ,and I’ve traveled a bit back in th’ day, I know a viking when I see one.” But she pondered for a moment,“however as I recall, vikings were still at war wi’ dragons.”  
Hiccup gave a nervous chuckled while rubbing his neck, “It’s kind of a long story.”

“Oh by a’ means, Hiccup was it? I’m in good need for a story, wi’ a snow storm coming in, looks lik’ we'll be here for awhile.” Walking over a her stool, the witch took a seat to rest. 

Impatiently Merida cut in stepping in closer, “I don't have time for stories, this is urgent.”

The old Witch cackled at the both of them happily, “Well a princess ‘n’ a viking walking into a witch's cottage coincidentally does mak’ a good story, but...I do believe you both came looking for me for a reason, yes?”

Merida eagerly spoke first, “I need another spell to heal someone's who’s badly sick, but not a faulty one lik’ last time, if you even think about giving me a gammy spell, my arrow will meet your head.”

The Witch squinted her eyes at the princess then turn towards Hiccup, “I lik’ you better boy, what do you need?”

Hiccup stumbled on his words before he could answer, “Well just the same I guess, someone I know is very sick, I traveled a long way to find a cure.”

The old Witch thought of what both had explain then mumbled, “This...wouldn't happen to be about th’ winter deaths now would it?”

“YES!” both kids shouted at the same time. Media and Hiccup locked eyes for a moment, it seemed they were both there for the same reason.

The Witch gave a deep sigh, “Both o’ you children traveled a long way for an answer, but I’m afraid I can not help you.”

“But-but ye have to do something?” begged Merida. 

“As much as I would love to help, my spells can't do much,” the Witch expressed sadly. 

Hiccup keeping himself calm asked, “Is there someone else we could talk too?”  
Merida notice what he just said “we?”, as if this is a team effort, she thought to herself. 

The Witch shook her head in disagreement then began to explain.  
“A witch's powers are a gift given by the gods old ‘n’ new, but all magic share one in common-all must follow the orders of nature. If it was springtime or summer, a healing spell would most certainly work. Spring brings life ‘n’ warmth; however, fall ‘n’ winter brings change and…..”

“Death,” finished Hiccup.   
The word sinking in to everyone.

Merida was not giving up just yet, she stepped closer to the small white hair witch, “If it’s gold you need, I have it,” reaching into her back pocket. 

“My dear child, I wouldn't dream of taking your gold if it met saving your-wait... gold?” the Witch pondered then an idea came, “THAT’S IT GOLD!”  
She jumped off her stool and ran over to her book case, pushed all the books out of her way till she found what she was looking for, a old brown book covered in dust.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” she said scanning through, “Ah, here it is,” she smiled pleasantly. 

Hiccup and Merida both walked over closer and stood over the Witch with her book, in confusion, there was nothing special about a picture of a flower.  
“A flower?” questioned Hiccup.  
“Not just any flower dearie, a magical golden sun flower, legend has it, small drops o’ sunlight falls from th’ heavens, ‘n’ creates th’ most beautiful flowers, it has th’ ability to heal the injured- cure any sickness.”

“Thats sounds prefects!” said Merida, “Go fetch it then!”

The Witch shut the book loudly, “It’s found halfway around th’ world in other kingdom, I know my magic can take me, ‘n’ I could be back by morning tomorrow” she smirked to herself, but then her tone of voice changed “- but lik’ all magic, this deal comes with a price.”

“It doesnt matter what it is, I’ll do it!” said Merida.

“Please princess you must listen, in order for this spell to work-in order to give life... it has to tak’ it away from someone else.”

“What...what do you mean?” asked Hiccup.

"Although fate can be changed by destiny, once it’s sent in stone I alone can not fix it. If both o’ you agree, to give more years o’ life to your parents, the only way is by... taking away yours. They will live strong and healthy for many more years to come, but yours however will be cut, with no warning when death will come… so if you were meant to die an old man Hiccup, that fate would change by saving your father.”

“How did you know it was my father?”

“I just explained this dear, I’m a witch, I know everything,” now looking up towards Merida.

“And you princess?, are you willing to cut your life in half to save th’ queen?”

The cottage was quiet for a long moment, as anyone could hear the snow winds picking up outside.

Merida looked directly at her then nodding, “I need to save my mum, no matter what the cost.”

“And you boy?” the Witch asked Hiccup.  
Hiccup looked over at Toothless, the dragon gave a worried look to his best friend, who had been listening this whole time, Hiccup gave him a sad smile, “Yes, I didn't come all the way here to say no.”

“Then we shall waste no time!”  
The Witch placed the book away, and hurried to fetch her things. 

“Now, princess, although my magic will bring me halfway, I will need your fine horse to carry me rest o’ the way.”

“Will Angus be ok?” Merida asked.   
“Of course my dear, I give you my word” said the witch has she put on her cape “ Now I shall be back in the morning, ‘n’ it’s far too dangerous to go outside wi’ this storm coming, so both of you will need to stay put.”

Merida gave a look of complete horror, being stuck alone in the same room with a viking was the worst thing imaginable, but the witch was right, it was too dangerous to be caught out in this storm. 

The old witch gave the children a hopeful smile as she reached the door just about to leave. Reaching up taking both of their hands, “Some good will come out o’ this, I know it,” and then the nice moment was over when she shouted, “TRY NOT TO CATCH A COLD,” cackling, the witch pulled the door open, then slammed the door shut.   
The last sounds were of Angus’s hooves running off into the distance then the sound of a magically BOOM taking the witch to her destination.

Hiccup pulled the door open and the Witch was gone, nothing to see but the heavy winds of the blizzard.

Merida was now stuck in a snowstorm with a viking and a dragon.


	6. By the fire

What must have been hours felt like days to Merida, with nowhere to go, while the winter winds blew outside, she was stuck in this small cottage with a small viking boy and his pet dragon. In complete silence they sat on opposite side of the cottage. 

Hiccup, or so his name was, requested “Toothless” the monster to remove the cauldron from the fireplace and build a bigger fire. While Merida didn’t dare move from her spot, the boy Hiccup was more than happy to get comfortable. Removing his fur coat, she could tell that he was a skinny boy, and wore a green long sleeve shirt and fur vest to match, the whole time the dragon laid besides him peacefully asleep. Merida sat silent, eyeing the fire as it breathed slowly up and down, holding tight to her bow her, thoughts were of her mother and in hope she was doing okay.

It wasn't long until Merida’s loud stomach growled of hunger which broke the silence. It wasn't until now that she realized, Merida was in a hurry that morning that she hadn't eaten all day. She tried to ignore it, there were more important things to worry about then a skipped meal.  
“Here,” came a voice above her. Merida didn't noticed the boy Hiccup had gotten up and was holding something in his hands, a piece of bread.

“Couldn't help but notice your stomach was a bit hungry.” 

He held it up with a small smile of sympathy, Merida looked away, “No thank you, I’m fine.”

“It’s ok, it’s enough for two” Hiccup explained. “What kind of person would I be if I let the princess of Dunbroch starve.”

Merida expressed with a cold tone, not looking away from the fire, “Most vikings would just kill me, if given the chance.” 

Hiccup gave a small nod, “Well…granted I don’t look like most vikings...or act...or smell for that matter, so I wouldn't really would classify myself”, gesturing all towards himself “a viking”.   
“What harm will come with one piece of bread?” Offering it to the princess one more time.   
Merida thought for a long moment but was interrupted by her growling stomach.   
She reaches over and took the bread, “Thank you.”  
The taste was stale but overall pretty good. Hiccup took a seat right next to her eating his own bread. Merida didn't know if by taking the bread was an invitation for sitting down but she didn’t dare question it.   
The fire crackled as more silence fell over, until the viking spoke first.

“Do you think you can trust her?...The witch I mean,” he asked.   
“Looks like we don’t have much of a choice,” she answered.   
“But what did you mean when you said- not like last time?”  
“Oh,” Merida didn't know if she even wanted to tell this stranger, “It was over a year ago, it’s a long story.” Quickly shifting the focus, “You came all th’ way from your village for your father?”  
Hiccups smile tightened of the mention of his father.

“Yeah well…my dads is chief of Berk... my people were dying, then my dad got sick no one knew what to do, everyone was looking to me for answers, and...I got scared.”

Merida gave a small nod, she herself can relate, always fearing of the day she would someday be queen. 

He went on, “I know it may sound a bit selfish, but my dad was born to be a leader, and me well...I’m still looking, that’s why I traveled over here, I have to save him, but not just for me but for my people, and if this doesn't work then…” Hiccup didn't finish.

Merida gave a look of understanding “If your dad dies...you’re the new chief?”

Hiccup looked up to met her face with a sad expression then looked back down at his hands. “The council has finally say, but they made up their minds too…”.  
She asked other question “And your mother?”  
“Not around, it’s always been me and my dad, she died when I was young, killed off by dragons.”

“Dragons!?” Merida appeared confused by this “but-” eyeing the monster.

Hiccup gave a small laugh “I know it looks bad, but when my mom died we were still at war with dragons, until I stopped it.”

“Just you?, how did ja do it?” Merida asked, trying not to sound as curious as she really was.

Hiccup was surprised by her respond, not that long ago this princess was ready to kill him, and yet now she look at him with eager eyes wanting to know more, just like the little kids back in Berk.

Hiccup reach over into his vest and pull out his notebook, and began his story.   
“It was over a year ago when dragons attacked our village again.”

Hiccup showed the princess his drawing as he went on explaining shooting Toothless down injuring his wing tail and soon becoming best friend by making him a new one, his dragon training classes, and of his dad looking for the dragons nest. 

“And then went it time to killing the dragon is front of everyone, I just couldn't it, I had to show them that everything we knew was wrong, but my dad stopped the fight and took Toothless away to find the dragon's nest.”

“That’s horrible, ‘n’ your friends?” she asked.   
“That’s the good part I guess, they took my side and-” jumping to his feet to explain his story in more detail with his hands. “Together we rode the other dragons to the dragon’s nest, and just in time to help free Toothless and save my dad and his men when the red dragon finally was charging out!”

“So what did ja do then?” Merida following along. 

“Well it had wigs, so for me and Toothless pushed it enough to follow us into the sky and at right the right moment BAM! Toothless shot his lightning strike that took the dragon down, next thing I knew Toothless spare wig burn off and were falling, I black out and ….”

“And….’n’ what?”, Merida asked almost speechless. 

Hiccup sat back down and pointed to his spare leg, “Woke up with this, Toothless saved my life.” Looking over at Toothless his back towards them sleeping away.

Hiccup could tell the princess eased up on the Toothless, but not completely. 

“That’s my life up to this point, everything was going great and then...my dad got sick,the great Stoick didn't look so- Stoick, so I ran to the archive library and found a book about witches from this side of the world I read when I was little...well littler. And the next morning I guess-I don’t know... I just took a chance,” he finished avoiding her gaze. 

The silence fell back but this time was different, in all the stories Merida grew up about vikings. She was taught that they were dangerous, various, and cruel but how this boy was opening up to her. He’s different then what she thought he be. 

“My dad lost his leg while I was little,” Merida began.

“Really?” 

“During my 6 birthday, when I got my first bow,” showing it off to Hiccup, his fingers felt over the hand carvings and small burn marks, and she continued.  
“That bear Mor’du would have killed me if my dad hadn't stop him. When he came back my dad was badly hurt, bit that battle became legend, and just last year my mum saved me from Mor’du again.”

“This is the story you wouldn't tell me before right?,” he asked.   
She nodded, “Like I said it’s a long story.”  
“Due tell princess.” Hiccup grabbed his pencil from his notebook waiting eager to write.   
Merida let out a breath, “Last year I kinda... turned my mother into a bear.” Embarrassed she looked over to him with a nervous smile.

Hiccup blinked a few times in disbelief “Sorry I think I blacked out again, did you say bear?”  
Merida nodded.   
Hiccup was more confused than to begin with, “So with the witch-and you came before-and then you- how?..and why?”  
Merida gave a deep sigh, “I was selfish, my mum control every moment o’ my life ‘n’ I just-for once wanted a taste o’ freedom.”

Merida started her story from the beginning about her arranged marriage with the three lords first born son’s, shooting her arrow during the suitors challenge, her mother burning her arrow, and then running away.

“Then I find a will o’ the wisps ‘n’ I followed them.”  
“The blue things we saw earlier?,” Hiccup question.  
“Legend has it they lead you to your fate...well my mum told me that.” 

She continued about finding the witches cottage, and the witch left out the “bear part” of the spell. The queen turning into a furry creature while the fest was going on downstairs,having to seek out of the castle, running into Mor’du and stopping her father from killing her mother. 

“So while my father with’ his sword in hand ‘n’ mum tied up with no way of escaping I pushed my way, grabbed a sword ‘n’ swung at his leg knocking him down.I grab the tapestry threw it over my mum scared it wouldn't work, but my mum transform before the sunrise, ‘n’ now…” Merida thought of her mother, a bittersweet moment. “Now we’re better, we both changed.”

Hiccup smiled at the end of her story, he was happy everyone came out alright. “I bet all your friends love that story princess,” he said. 

She looked down and brought her knees to her chest

“Well, when your a princess, you don’t really have time for friends.”’

“Oh sorry, I just thought”

“Nah it’s alright, I got my three wee brothers,and Angus.”   
“Well truth is, back in my village before Toothless I was pretty much by myself too.”

Merida thought before she spoke “So two outcasts trying to save their parents just happen to run into each other in the woods lead by the wisps... never thought I have this much common with a viking,” giving a small smile. 

“Though I just explained, not really a viking”  
“So a almost viking?”  
“Well when you say it like that.”  
Both started to laugh. “You're more viking than me princess.”

She snorted a small laugh, “You don’t have to call me princess. Just Merida.”

Hiccup gave her a small nod then decided to take the princess bow pretending to shoot.   
“How long did it take you to use a bow?”  
“It’s not easy at first, it takes some time.”  
“And sword fighting too?”  
“My dad taught me, he said fighting is an essential.”  
“Ha, not with my dad” said Hiccup.  
“Your dad didn't teach you?”  
“No gobber taught me how to make them, but not really fighting, dad didn't want me to hurt myself,so well everywhere else learned how to fight and swing an axe, I stood by the side lines”

“But now you teach everybody with dragons right?” she asked.  
“Not as cool as bow and swords,” Hiccup expressed.  
“Not as cool as riding a dragon.”

Merida looked at this small green eye boy of 15, just a year younger than her. A stranger at first, but now they were acting like...well friends.

“Glad I met you Merida,” Hiccup said unexpectedly looking down at his hands. “I mean, in case this whole witch spell doesn't work out, at least some good came out of this.”  
She was quiet for a moment then softly place her hand over his.   
“Hiccup...my mum’s sick too, ‘n’ I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust that witch but I know both of our parent are gonna came out alright, just trust me.”

 

Hiccup squeezed back and gave a weak smile that soon fell, “But with the deal we made...will we come out of this all right?”

“I guess... we just have to give it a chance.” She answered in a soft whisper.

When they both stopped talking, both realized that the storm had finally stopped. 

“Well I suppose we should get some sleep,” Hiccup mention, slowly getting to his feet walking over to his bag and lifting up his coat handing it to Merida for an extra blanket.

Holding her hands in protest, “Oh no Hiccup, I couldn’t….”

“It’s ok, Toothless will keep me warm, granted he’s cold blooded but his tummy will work fine.”

Merida didn't say anything as she gave him a small smile of gratitude, “Thank you.”

Hiccup walked back over to Toothless resting his head his best friends stomach and closed his eyes.

Merida laid down on the floor pulling the coat up to her shoulder, and instantly she felt warmer and started to drift into a soft sleep.

The last thing Merida remember of that one night, was Hiccup whistling and humming,  
a soft tone that Merida wasn't familiar with. However it was a nice song  
so she closed her eyes and listen to the “almost” viking sing.

“I’ll swim and sail on savage sea’s….hm hhmm hhmm”


	7. The Morning

 

When early morning came, Hiccup was the first to awaken. With sleepy eyes and bed head, he looked around the cottage, saw that the fire had burned out, and could hear the faint sound of birds chirping outside.  
Slowly he got up to his feet, sketched and patted Toothless’s back as a gesture of "good morning”. Toothless grunted and flared his nostrils, not wanting to get up just yet.

Crossing his arms, he looked outside the cottage window at the freshly fallen snow, Hiccup felt oddly peacefully here. In the middle of nowhere, all his thoughts and worries were at a standstill.

Hiccup looked to his left across the cottage and saw the flamed hair princess still sleeping, her hair covered most of her face, tucked in with his blanket her chest rising and falling with each slow breath.  
Thoughts of the land Dun Broch troubled him. His whole life he had learned of two great enemies, dragons and anyone from the far seas. As a boy, Hiccup was taught of Dun Broch's vast land and army, and how Berk fear the day if when all four clans came knocking at their door.  
But then again Berk had been wrong about dragons, maybe the same can be for Dun Broch.  
Hiccup now focused over at the princess sleeping. A small strand of hair fell over, and she unconsciously crinkle her nose to move it out of the way. Hiccup smiled towards her, he was impressed by well,-everything about her; she was tough, skilled, brave, and he be a fool if he didn't think that she was also beautiful.

Hiccup heard snow being crushed by footsteps, and saw from afar the Witch approaching. She had returned at last.

He tip toed over to the sleeping princess kneeled down and softly placed his hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Merida? You up?"

Merida mumbled, slowly opening her eyes, "Give me a moment to wake up first mum-", she saw Hiccup above her, she stood upright, still half asleep. "Hiccup? What is it?"

"She’s back."

"The witch?" 

He nodded and hurried back over to the window. Merida, fully awake now threw off the blanket, grabbing her bow and placing it over she shoulder, following behind. They both looked out as the witch and Angus were just reaching the cottage now.

Hiccup placed both hands on the door handle to pull it open, but before he could the witch burst through the doors. "Hello my loyal customers! I've come back as planned!"

Toothless was startled awake by the Witch's volume, Toothless was so confused with everything happening Toothless nose flared as if he was ready to blow out a plasma blast. Hiccup hurried over to hold Toothless back, patted his back to let him know it was ok.

"Angus!" Merida ran over and hugged her best friends safe return.  
Toothless eyes narrowed as he was eyeing something just above Merida’s head.  
“Toothless?” asked Hiccup “What’s wrong bud?”

Then something landed on top of Merida’s head, it was the “witch's” blackbird friend.  
"You wouldn't believe the traffic," the raven spoke.  
Wide eyed, Hiccup pointed in amazement at the bird, “That bird just talked!”  
The bird flew over landing on top of Toothless’s head, now eye to eye with Hiccup, the bird crooking his beak at him.  
“I’m a talking bird, you're a pair of fish bones, your point was?”

The witch smacked the bird away with such force that the bird was sent flying, and with a snap of her fingers the door slammed closed, shutting everybody inside.

"Oh don’t mind him dearies, found him back at th’ other kingdom, where it’s warmer this time o’ year." The Witch explained, snapping more of her fingers, the fire busted back into a flame, and the water filled cauldron levitated back into place and began to boil. When that was all done the Witch removed her bag, and the raven landed back on her shoulder.

"Did you get everything you need?" asked Hiccup hurrying over to her side.  
"That ‘n’ more, my dear boy, now be a lad ‘n’ grab two vials."

“I’ll get them,” answered Merida, she pulled a glass cobber’s open and grabbed two empty vials, and handed them over.

Merida and Hiccup gather near the Witch to see what she had brought back. They expected spices, odd looking objects, different colored powders, but what she really pulled out was just a flower.

Hiccup was surprised, "You really weren't kidding when you meant an actually flower."

The Witch brought it over to the cauldron and held the flower closely to the boiling water.

“Are you ready?” asked the Witch looked back and smirking that the two children standing behind her.  
Both Merida and Hiccup looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding in agreement, now even more determined to save their parents. The Witch gave a wicked smile, “No going back now.”  
The Witch carefully placed the flower into the cauldron and all watched as it softly beamed a light that glowed so bright it filled the cottage with a presence of warm and comfort. Petal by petal the flower slowly dissolved making the water look as if it were made of gold.

The Witch turned back to the children, "Now for this to work I need two strands of hair EACH."

The old witch wasted no time as she reach over and yanked a string of hair from them, placed it in the cauldron and watched it disappear.

Quickly grabbing the two vials she scooped them into the water and filled it with water of the magic golden flower.

As quickly as the ritual started, it was now done. The Witch turned with a delighted smile, pleased of her hard work and handed the vials over to the children.

When both Hiccup and Merida each had their own vial, they looked at each other then down at the vials in disbelief. Simultaneously both asked the same question.  
"That’s it?!"

"That’s it" said the witch.  
Merida spoke first, "You sure if I give this to my mum, she will get better?"  
"The moment she drinks it she'll be at her healthiest.”  
“No bears?”  
Placing her hand over her heart “A witch's promise” the witch smiled with gleam.

“A-and they’ll be safe?” asked Hiccup.

“No sickness in the world will hurt them now, but sacrifice is one sickness that no one can save them from.”  
Hiccup was confused by that respond but his thoughts were interrupted as the witch continued to speak. 

“The clock is now ticking, you best be heading off. No rush but last time you stayed for too long, dear princess, you blew up my cottage.”

"Tick tock, tick tock," the raven spoke.  
Toothless eyed the bird and growled as the bird cocked his head from side to side.  
The raven snapped his break at the dragon, "What are you looking at black cat?"  
Hiccup patted Toothless to calm him down, “Come on buddy, we’ve got to head back.”

“Come on now, go, go,” the witch hurried on and pushing everyone to the doorway.

Everyone stood in the deep snow outside the cottage now. Merida placed the vial in her back pocket, and Hiccup placed the vial inside his vest before hurrying to put his fur coat on.

The Witch stood outside her door and with one last snap of her finger she said her final words.

“Good luck to both of you!” she snapped her fingers and the door shut closed, then open again to see the cottage was empty. The witch had disappeared leaving both the princess, the almost Viking, and their two animal friends alone in the cold forest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update, I flew back home for a min vacation and got super busy at work. However, now i am giving myself a deadline, that is too work and finish writing a new chapter by Sunday at midnight every week. Hoping for the best.


	8. Idea of Hope

With no time to lose Merida and Angus were ready to leave. From the Witches cottage Merida knew which way to travel in order to find the rings of stones, from there it was only 10 miles east until she reached her kingdom.  
Merida was just about to climb onto Angus until she looked over at Hiccup.

Hiccup, however, was still indeed lost, with his outdated map, he didn't know which way to fly home.

Merida walked over to Hiccup and looked over his shoulder, studying the map.   
“Ye can’t get home using that.”  
“Thank you for summing that up.”

Pointing towards the map, “It looks lik’ ye landed here, where my kingdom is more upper north, if you flew more down south you would have bin in Macintosh territory, surprised no bear has gobbled you yet.”

“Hey, give us a little credit, this was the only map we had back in Berk, I think Toothless and I did alright, considering we were lost the whole time.”

Merida paused for a moment then jumped onto Angus saddle.  
“Come on Viking, we need to head towards Croons tooth, I’ll point you in th’ right direction.”

“You mean you’re gonna help us?” Ask Hiccup.

“Friends help friends, right?” She smiled. 

Smiling in returned, “Right!” Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and quickly followed behind.

The Sun rose higher into the sky as the two friends rode on further into the woods.

There was no time for talking as Merida and Angus hurried through the cold snowy forest and could hear Hiccup and Toothless following behind. 

It was quite the hike, as both began to reach the higher cliffs, climbing further and further into the clearing. The forest was now far behind them as everyone stopped just before reaching the edge of the cliff. Giant mountains now surrounded them, and straight ahead was a clear sky and ocean.

Merida climbed off of Angus and Hiccup jumped off to meet her at the edge of the cliff.  
“Now if I’m correct, you first flew down south heading up to my kingdom, you took the long way, flying around th’ passing 3 islands just outside our waters. If ye fly straight ‘n’ keep going, Berk will just be right there.”

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief with a smile in astonishment staring out into the ocean. “Wow thanks Merida-really, I wouldn’t have figured that out without your help”, rubbing the back of his neck. “I own you one, right Toothless?”   
Toothless purr in agreement, while Hiccup patted the top of his head.

Toothless spread out his wings to stretch, and Hiccup was just about to climb on ready to leave, but Merida couldn’t help but think.

“H…Hiccup- wait.”  
“Yeah?”

“What ye just said-owed me one, can I exchange that fur something else?”  
Hiccup turned again to face her, now curious.  
“Sure, but what?”

“A Dragon lesson.” She smiled.  
“Dragon Lesson?”  
“Well hear me out first, just because our lands are enemies doesn’t mean we have to be.”

“Yeah- I guess”

“And what if I wanted to learn how to train dragons, you can teach me ‘n’ in exchange, I can teach ye to fight ‘n’ shoot a bow ‘n’ teach ye about other lands.”

“Well, that does sound like an amazing idea Merida, only one problem.”  
“Which is?”

“What if the spell doesn’t work?”  
Silence fell over, then Merida come up with a solution.   
“…how about this then, if and when the spell works, meet me at the halfway point two weeks from today when spring comes… ‘n’ if it doesn’t work…well- then neither of us will show up ‘n’ soon everything will be as it was... deal?”

Hiccup didn’t have to think twice about this, Gobber taught him enough about how to make weapons, teaching little hand to hand combat from the others back at Berk, Hiccup now wanted to learn more then how to use a shield.   
Hiccup wasn’t going to back down on this promise, he just hoped the witch spell didn’t back down on this.  
“Deal,” he said.  
Hiccup held out his hand and both shook on it. It was a deal.  
“How about it Toothless?” Hiccup asked.  
Toothless jumped around the snow in circles around them with excitement, the dragon was in.  
“Now just to get home and give my dad this vial.”  
“Here give me your notebook ‘n’ pencil,” She said.  
Hiccup did, and Merida began to draw out her kingdom and the islands beyond creating a new map to help guide Hiccup home.  
“Here’s the map home ‘n’ where to meet at the half point when ye get back.”

Hiccup quickly climbed on top of Toothless, his spare leg clicked, ready to send off.

“So, in two weeks?” he question.

“Unless yur scared to face me in battle?” joked Merida.

Hiccup chuckled “Of course I am, but just you wait.”  
Without warning Toothless shot right into the air and off they flew.  
With the gush of wind, snow fluttered and twirled all around, Merida blocked most of the snow with her arm, looking up with a small smile, and just like that Hiccup and Toothless were out of sight. With no time to lose she jumped back onto Angus  
“Come on, Angus, let’s go!”  
Angus rode back into the woods heading towards the kingdom.

 

  
Merida came through the back way again, upstairs from the kitchen, to the dining hall and up all the way to her mother’s bedroom.  
King Fergus was at the Queen’s bedside.  
The door swung open and Merida stormed in. Completely covered in mud, soaking wet, and shaking from the cold as Merida hurried towards her mother.  
“Merida where have you been lass?, no one knew where ye were,” her father said.  
Merida threw her bow onto the ground and sat on the other side of her mom’s bed.  
“Dad, could ja give us a moment?”  
“Merida, I shouldn’t leave yer mother, she doesn’t have much-”  
“PLEASE!” she yelled back.  
Merida didn’t turn to look at him, but the King slowly nodded and stepped outside and closed the door.  
Making sure the door was completely close, Merida grabbed the vial from her back pocket. Placing her hand over her mums, she said  
“Mum?...Mum, it’s me.”  
Queen Eloir softly open her eyes but struggled to stay awake.  
“Merida, is that you, my dear? Oh, I was afraid I lost you again.” The queen’s voice was weak and frail.  
“No, mum, you can never lose me, bit here ye have to drink this.”  
Merida carefully placed it to her mother lips and watched as the queen fought to swallow it down.

The last drop dripped onto her mother's lips and the vial was now empty Merida waited for any kind of change to happen, but there was nothing she could do now. Her mother closed her eyes again and let out a deep breath.  
Merida waited, no response.

“Mum?...are ye there?...mum?”  
Suddenly the Queen cough and her eyes shot up.  
“Oh dear me, I feel I’ve been asleep fur ages.” The Queen said.  
In just that small moment, the atmosphere had completely changed, the Queen gained her strength again, sitting upright on the bed and Merida could see color coming back to her face.

“MUM!” Merida cheered throwing her arms around her mother, smiling and holding back tears.  
It worked! The spell had worked.  
“DAD!” Merida yelled “Come here quick, mum’s alright!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *New idea alert* Playlist for some chapters   
> Please listen to after reading chapter 8- American Authors "oh what a life"
> 
> I thinks this song fits to some of my recent chapters
> 
> If anyone wants to give song suggestions please share them with me, so I can drown in my feels! On my tumblr, Instagram, or twitter don't care, come bug me!


	9. Plans

The moment Hiccup brought back the spell and gave it to his father, Stoick the vast, recovered perfectly and by the next the day he was back on his feet and running Berk once again. As far as anyone else was concerned, no one in the village knew Hiccup had brought back a spell, and he was determined to keep it that way. Hiccup even told Astrid he flew nowhere near DunBroch, and that his father simply fought off the sickness like the brave chief he was. The sickness faded, the waters had finally thawed, then two weeks had gone by and almost all the snow had now melted, spring had come at last as did many of the dragons. There was life back in the village, dragons flew day and night, food was brought in by trade ships, and Hiccup and his friends were back to dragon training.Things in Berk were almost back to normal, well as normal it could get on Berk.

But in those two weeks Hiccup had not forgot his promise to Merida.  
The spell had worked, and now both friends from different worlds would meet up two days from now.  
So that night, Hiccup found his dad sitting by the fire- resting. Hiccup had to say something now before his father left the next morning for his travels of trading goods and supplies with other lands.  
Hiccup approach his father clearing his throat. “Hey Dad, um, got a sec?”  
“Sure son, bit make it quick, have to wake up before sunrise.”  
“Alright- well dad I’ve been thinking, I know we always travel East for supplies and have done so for many years-not that I’m saying it’s a bad thing... but- looking at some of our maps sometimes... the lands and waters don’t really match up- and I know you don’t have time to travel and see for yourself- with running the village and all... but I was thinking that maybe…”

“Hiccup- what exactly are ye asking?” Stoick demanded.  
Hiccup drew in a big breath “Dad,while you’re away I want to travel around and see what I can find and...maybe create some new maps.”  
Stoick didn’t responded to his son, and Hiccup held his breath clutching onto his right arm.  
“Son. We travel east fur a reason, it’s safer, we know the lands ‘n’ we have fewer enemies in that direction ‘n’ besides, you’re in charge o’ the village till I get back.” playfully bumping his son’s shoulder. 

“I know dad, but I could go see- report back... maybe I could find new lands better resources for us- or who knows even find more dragons.”

“I know ye have good intentions son, I was just as curious as ye were when I was your age-” Stoick tone turned serious as he spoke on “And I myself have made plenty o’ mistakes ‘n’ enemies because I was too curious to see what was out there- can’t risk losing ye knowing I can't be out there projecting ye. We already have Alvin ‘n’ the outcasts lurking around, ‘n’ I don’t intend to find out who else is out there.”

“But we’ve face the outsiders before, how can we protect our people if we don’t know what’s out there?” Hiccup protested.  
Stoick stroked his beard thinking, then looked down towards his son, Hiccup had a point.  
“We’re Vikings dad, danger begins with us... you taught me that.” Giving his father a weak smile.  
Stoick gave a small chuckle. .  
“Ye are not the same boy ye used to be, Hiccup, you're braver, stronger, smarter than ye last were, I trust ye that you’ll do the right thing, these things ‘n’ more, that's what makes a great chief.”  
Hiccup didn’t know how to respond to that last part, so he just smiled towards his dad.  
Stoick places his hands on Hiccups shoulders “So- ye sure about this son?”  
Hiccup nodded.  
“Well, I expect to see ye here when I return, ‘n’ be careful”  
“Thanks dad.”  
“See ye in the morning, now off to bed.”

Hiccup said goodnight to his father while climbing the stairs where he found Toothless already sound asleep.  
Hiccup walked over to his desk and open his notebook to a page neatly folded, when he opened it up to was how to get to the Kingdom of DunBroch and next was a small compass that Gobber had given him.

Hiccup had everything packed and ready for tomorrow, next to his notebook was The Book of Dragons. Hiccup had to be careful not to lose that. He was flying back into enemy shores to meet his new big ball of red hair friend Merida, who just happened to be a princess.


	10. Lets go from here

(Year One: Spring Day One) 

As the birds sang outside Merida’s window, the sunlight gleamed through the opening, softly hitting her face. She yawned opening her eyes and sat up to stretch moving most of her messy hair out of the way and rubbed her face, before the thought hit her.  
“Hiccup’s coming today!” Now fully alert, she jumped out of bed, and hurried to get ready.

When Hiccup reached the high cliffs of DunBroch, Hiccup expected to see Merida waiting for him but no such luck. He looked curiously at his map.  
“Mmm- well bud, let’s keep flying, according to her map, we’ll know when we see the halfway point”  
Toothless gave a small growl and flew down low into the forest.  
It was midday when Hiccup and Toothless reached the halfway point. Hiccup realized what Merida meant when she explained “you’ll know it when ya see it, trust me.”  
He climbed off Toothless and both of them walked to the center of the masterpiece. Huge rings of stones all lined up in a circle. Hiccup slowly walked around, hands gliding over the rocks examining them.  
“This is incredible! Toothless are you seeing this? I mean this rock and its form -it’s- nothing recent, it looks like it’s been done thousands of years ago, the structure, and rock material-is just wow! One great meeting place, right bud?”  
Toothless purred, but then his ears shot up, hearing something.  
“What is it bud?” Hiccup asked, then they heard the sound again coming ahead of them.  
Toothless tensed up his body, ready to pounce at any moment. Both of them continued to look around, listening in carefully, but both were not aware that there was someone coming from behind.

“GOTCHA!” Merida yelled as she wrestle the skinny boy down to the ground.  
Hiccup got the air kicked right out of him and laid on the grass in defeat. Merida laugh and snorted hugging her tummy.  
“Hey, sneak attacks don’t count!” Hiccup said. Looking to see the source of the noise was actually Merida’s horse Angus.  
“Oh yes they do,” said Merida once she finally calm down “In any real battle, sneak attacks can mean the difference between life ‘n’ death, it can save your life including your men.” Using only one hand she pulled Hiccup to his feet. “And this was a great distraction,” she said.  
“What was?” asked Hiccup while rubbing his sore arms and shoulders.  
“The rings o’ stone,” she said, “when ye are fighting an opponent, you only have a few seconds to examine the battlefield ‘n’ everything around you, best to look closely next time.”  
“Lessons right of the bat yeah?” Joked Hiccup.  
“All this ‘n’ more wee boy, but it’s good to see ye Hiccup.”  
Merida gave him an big unexpected hug, pulling back and rested her hands on her hips, and continued, “How’s yer father?”  
“Much better, actually off on a boat voyage with his crew, and your mom?”  
“Never better, that spell really did do th’ trick”  
“And this place you picked Merida its…wow”  
“Ye like it?” she asked.  
“LIKE IT?! It’s amazing, did you guys built this?”  
“There are many tales about them, bit no one know really how, it's being here long before our kingdom,” she answered.  
“So it’s a mystery.”  
Hiccup was then noticing that one stone was broken in half unlike the rest of them “it’s from your story with your mom, this is where it happened.”  
“Aye it is! Bit before that, my mum told me that a great battle took place here, this was where a peace treaty was made, two great warriors with death surrounding them, decided to call a truce ‘n’ this was made as a symbol for the fallen brave warriors.”  
“Geez, way to kill the mood.” Whispering it to Toothless.  
“It’s just a story Hiccup, lik’ I said no one really knows.” Merida said, nudging his shoulder.  
Hiccup went on to his next question, “So is where we're gonna train?”  
“Nah, I got something better planned, bit I wanted to show ye the rings o’ stones first.”  
“For…a history lesson?”  
Merida giggled a bit, “Sort o’, the rings o’ stones is th’ centerpoint of this whole forest, if ye ever get lost, just find th’ halfway point.” “Come on-follow me.” She said.

 

Merida and Hiccup walked further into the forest, if he had to guess, it was taking longer than trying to find the witch's cottage like before, but now that the snow was gone, he began to notice Merida target practices hanging from trees and took note to remember his surroundings.  
Both of them walked along with Toothless and Angus following at their sides.  
“So...” Hiccup started “where are we going exactly?”  
“Before I was born my father has his own hunting cottage out here, but once my three brothers were born, he told me I could have it for myself, ‘my own personal kingdom’ he said. It’s far away from everything ‘n’ no one travels this way, you ‘n’ Toothless will be safe.”  
“I gotta say Merida, I’m still a little nervous about all this.”  
“Well the same can be said about yur dragon.”  
Toothless shot his head up and flawed in disbelief.  
Both gave a small laugh.  
“But you’re right Hiccup- so was I, excited- but scared too.”  
“Really?”  
“O’ course! What we’re doing is dangerous, but at the same time, well- when we were both away I couldn’t help but think what I said before.”  
“Which was?”  
“About how you were flying away from home for the first time ‘n’ seeing new lands, it got me thinking. As a princess I may not be able to join my father in battle or ship to distant lands, but I can learn about dragons can't I?”  
Hiccup nodded, “Yeah, I get what you’re saying Merida, we are taking a big risk by doing this, but we can learn a lot from each other and that’s a risk worth taking.” 

 

When they finally got to the cottage, Hiccup didn’t know what to expect, maybe another castle fit for a princess, but nope it was just small stone house with a horse stable with a big stack of hay next to it, completed with a large enough field for Toothless to roll over and far off Hiccup saw target practices with old bows stuck in place.  
“Ta da!” Merida said raising her hand as a gesture of welcome.  
Toothless was more than happy to jump and roll around in the tall green grass, Merida let Angus go who hurried towards the stack of hay.  
Merida gave a small nervous laugh “I may have come by early to stock up, but I don’t know what dragons eat.”  
“Fish mostly,” Hiccup looked around the area in amazement and headed towards the cottage, “good thing I saw a river nearby, he should do fine with food.”

Merida grabbed his hand and headed inside, “Well, come on then.”  
The door pushed open and the two of them were alone inside.  
There was nothing special about the cottage, a little fireplace with a small cooking pot, a desk against the wall with chairs to sit with a dusty rug underneath, and in the far end corner was a single wooden bed with a hay mattress and blanket. With only one window just above the bed to let a little bit of light in.  
“Well, doesn’t the princess live it up in style,” teased Hiccup walking over to the table to set down his bag.  
“I may be a princess but I can handle a little of dirt, can I say the same for ye?”  
“Hey, I’m just joking.”  
Both gave in and laughed.  
Crossing her arms looking around as well, “Well it’s not much, bit I hope it’s enough, I’ll sneak ye some food tomorrow.”  
“Thanks, oh, hey, I have something to show you.”  
“Yeah?”  
Hiccup opened his bag and took out the book and handed it to Merida.  
“Book o’ dragons?” she questioned.  
“It’s THEE book of dragons back from Berk, it has all the information of every dragon we know of, what it looks like, how it acts, and now how to train them.”  
Merida open the book and was astonished, “what is all this Hiccup? Fear class? Sharp class? Sea dragons? - all o’ these dragons can be found on Berk?”  
“And these are the only ones we know, there are still hundreds that haven’t been discover.”  
“Hiccup, this is incredible, I don’t even know where to start!”  
“Well what do you what to know first?” He smiled.  
“Everything!” she chuckled trying to find her words, “...well you’re the teacher, so whatever ye want to show me is fine.”  
Hiccup thought of it for a moment, he could show Merida the book more, or like Gobber always said, it’s best to learn on the job. “Here follow me outside.”

 

Toothless was laying on his back, taking in all the sunlight, his tongue hanging off to the side in a playful way.  
“Toothless, come here a second.” Said Hiccup.  
Toothless responded and jumped stood in front of both of them.  
“Lesson one, princess, pet Toothless.” He said smiling.  
“What!” Merida said taking a few steps back. “Hiccup- ahh- I just can’t-.”  
“I know you’ve eased up on Toothless, but that’s only because I’m here, I know you’re still a little scared.”  
“Well yeah, ye can’t blame me, I’m still not use to seeing a giant monster.”  
Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a looked “First lesson of dragon training begins and ends with trust, once you gain a dragon's trust there nothing they won’t do for you.”  
“Bit-bit maybe after I study the book, ‘n’ -and then maybe -tomorrow I can.” Merida tried to explain nervously.  
Hiccup held out his hand and offered it to her, “Here give me your hand.”  
Merida hesitated for a moment but then she did.  
Hiccup guided her hand and Merida closed her eyes shut until her hand touched something rough and a bit bumpy, she open them and she saw her hand resting on Toothless nose.  
“I can’t believe it,” she brought her other hand up and was holding Toothless chin with both hands.  
“Hi Toothless,” she exhaled a breath of relief and disbelief.  
She could feel Toothless purring as the dragon extended his neck and brought her in for a hug, which Merida happily accepted.  
Now she wasn’t afraid anymore, “LOOK I did it!”Showing Hiccup, but she spoke to soon.  
Toothless leapt in excitement landing on top of her licking all around her. And Merida was laughing along trying to block Toothless tough from her face.  
Hiccup rush over to stop his dragon friend, “Hey toothless, you know that doesn’t wash out.”  
Hiccup pushed Toothless out of the way and help Merida up. “Sorry he does that when he gets excited.”  
Merida’s sat up and notice her hair was now standing tall and locked in place like glue, her face and dress also felt wet with slimy saliva, but Merida didn't mind at all.  
“Ha! Are you kidding? - I just petted a dragon ‘n’ got licked by one too, not many people can say that!”  
Toothless kept close by now rubbing his head against Merida side, as she happily threw her arms around him.  
In that moment Hiccup looked around his surroundings and smiled, thinking to himself that this crazy idea between them could actually work out after all.  
“So,” interrupted a slimy Merida, “what’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best not to go too crazy with the Scottish accent, but just playing around with the spelling of words that you can kinda read it with the accent. 
> 
> yay! or nah? let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.


	11. Much to learn

(year one: spring, day 2) 

Hiccup and Toothless settled near the fireplace inside the cottage as the moon grew higher into the sky. The crackle of the fire sparked away as Hiccup rested against Toothless stomach while writing and drawing in his notebook, finally relaxing after a full day of teaching.  
Thinking back from earlier in the day, Merida was now one hundred percent comfortable with Toothless, as Hiccup showed her more from the Book of Dragons. He showed her the Strike class, which is the same class Toothless was apart of, and one other dragon called the Skrill. As much as Merida enjoyed learning more about Toothless, she wasn’t too fond of the Skrill.  
“A dragon that can shoot lightning bolts? A stupid dragon of ya ask me.” She commented.  
“How can someone hate on a dragon they haven’t even seen yet?” questioned Hiccup, “Well,” he then decided, “There’s still tons of dragons to show her, maybe she’ll come around,” closing his book. “Come on, Toothless, Merida said she’d be back early tomorrow, let’s try to catch some sleep.” Toothless sighed in a tried growl. Sitting everything aside, Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but his mind couldn’t help but think of Berk, how everyone must be doing, if Astrid was running the academy ok, or if any Berk enemies were close by.  
Hiccup had to keep reassuring himself that even if he was far from home, it was in all good reasons of course, and Berk will be just fine with him away. Listening to the crickets outside was soothing enough for Hiccup drift into sleep.  
The next morning, Hiccup awoke on the floor with a full night's rest. Rubbing his eyes he was curious where Toothless had gone off too, from the small window he could see that Toothless was already waiting outside. Yawning he rose to his feet leaving the cottage, and stepping into the cold morning air. “Hey bud, you’re up early.”  
Excitedly Toothless grunted towards his saddle that was placed in the horse's stall that night before.  
“Oh-yeah, right, your morning ride… well I don’t know bud, you have to remember Toothless, DunBroch would be pretty surprised to see a dragon flying around, best to play it safe so no morning rides while we're here ok?”  
Disappointed Toothless grunted and looked away. Hiccup walked over and starched behind Toothless ears until his dragon friend felt better, “Come on bud, you’ll feel better after you’d have some breakfast- here...” Reaching into his fur vest, Hiccup took out his notebook.  
“Merida drew us a map that takes up to a small river- it’s not far, the sooner we find food the better we'll both feel.”  
Toothless flares his nostrils in saying ok, as Hiccup climb onto Toothless back and both step into the woods. By wings it would have taken them at least a minute to find the river but only by walking they found it in 20 minutes. When they finally found it, the sound of fresh water with food nearby, Toothless couldn’t wait any longer as he high jump right into the water taking Hiccup with him.  
Dripping wet, Hiccup climbed out of the river, “Yeah thanks for the cold wake up bath Toothless” he said sarcastically. But Toothless was too busy hunting for breakfast. Hiccup began to dry off his vest when he heard a strange noise coming his way. For a moment Hiccup panic, if he was discovered by a soldier, he had nothing to defend himself, and what if Toothless attacked? A sigh of relief came over him seeing it was Merida on Angus. “Oh good, had a feeling ye would both be here ‘n’ – why are you wet?”  
“Answer that to Him,” pointing to a splashing Toothless. “For a second I thought you were one of your dad's guards.”  
Merida jumped off Angus saddle “Hiccup don't be silly, no one travels this way, yer safe-trust me.”  
Hearing that did make Hiccup feel better.s  
Merida ruffled his messy wet hair, “Well it's a good thing you are already wet ‘n’ messy.”  
“Why? What are you planning princess?” Asked Hiccup, not totally on board with a messy concept.  
Merida eyes narrow and gave him an evil smirked “Well that depends on you small Viking.”  
“Depends on what?” Hiccup asked frowning.  
“If ye can control Angus on horse riding today, then you shouldn’t have a problem.”  
Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat, “Horse riding?”

What's the difference between trying to ride a dragon and a horse? Turns out... many things.  
Hiccup was of course clueless when riding a horse, there are no horse’s back on Berk, just sheep and cattle.  
Riding a dragon was one thing, but a horse was another, and with one working leg, Hiccup didn't know what to do with his metal foot until Merida tied it down to the strap of the saddle, and began to teach him the basics.  
Toothless loved Merida, but Angus hated Hiccup, Angus would throw him off whenever given the chance, until Merida gave him a good talking too. Then later as Hiccup learned how to controls the rings of the saddle, Angus began to listen, and only threw Hiccup off when running at full speed.  
It was the end of a long day, as Merida rode around Toothless back, and could see Hiccup finally had a control of Angus at least she thinks so.  
“Congratulations Hiccup, I think you’ve got it down,” said Merida unlacing the strap on his metal foot.  
With the strap coming undone Angus took advantage of that and shook Hiccup off, leaving Merida to break his fall both landing in a big whoop of more dirt.  
“But next time,” said Merida pushing him off “I’ll bring other horse for ya, but you should consider yourself lucky Angus rarely lets anyone ride on his back.” Giving a hand, she helped Hiccup up.  
Hiccup getting up from the ground, he gave a weak groan with pain coursing all around his body, “Oh aren’t I the poplar one.” he said.  
Merida looked towards mountains and could see the sun falling behind them, “Well the sun will be down in about two hours but I’ll be back with leftovers and a surprise” smiled Merida climbing back onto Angus and turning to head home “see ye soon.”  
Hiccup weakly wave goodbye while his other arm was holding back the pain of his side, once she one out of sight he turned to Toothless, “Alright bud let's go back to the river and get this dirt off of me.”  
Toothless roared in laughter as both walked into the woods. “You try riding a horse bud!” 

Later that evening, Hiccup rested by the window looking out towards the open field and stars. He was fascinated by the concept of the same sky yet at a different place, Hiccup could the buzzing life of crickets and other animals that were also awake at this time, summer was on its way.  
Hiccup turned from the window and walked over to Toothless who was sitting comfortably by the fire. Pulling out his notebook, his fingers found the page where he left off.  
“Just imagine bud, with Merida’s help and flying around with the dragon academy who knows how many new places we’ll see, and new dragons too, who knows maybe will find other night fury.”  
Toothless ears shot up at those words.  
“I know Toothless, but we can’t be too overwhelmed, with the academy, mapping, lessons from Merida and also teaching her, we got a lot on our plate, but-”  
Hiccup stopped talking to show Toothless what was in his notebook, a new map of Berk, “The best is yet to come.”  
Just then Hiccup could hear Angus clopping closer to the cottage, putting his stuff away he hurried to the door.  
Dusting off his vest of any dirt left and trying to fix his hair to look more presentable, Hiccup looked back at Toothless. “Well how do I look?” he asked, gesturing towards all of himself.  
Toothless ignored him and rested his head back down. “That’s the last time I ask a dragon.”  
Hiccup stopped himself (why was he so worried about how he looked? It was just Merida). A knock on the door came. “It's me,” Merida said. Hiccup open the cottage door and saw Merida holding a basket up. “Let’s eat!”

“So? All of this is just your dad’s leftovers?” Hiccup question, eating and looking over the spread of chicken, meat and fish.  
“Yup, he saves it for breakfast the next day, but he won’t notice a few missing pieces.” Said Merida while chewing on a turkey leg.  
“A few?”  
Merida snorted with her mouth full, “Hurry up ‘n’ eat, I just wanted to make sure ye both had enough before you go back tomorrow.”  
No need to ask twice, Hiccups taste buds were in heaven.  
“Are you still hurt from when Angus threw ye?” she asked  
“Much better than it was earlier, just a few bumps and bruises, but I’m use to it with riding Toothless, you’ll find out soon enough too.”  
Merida gave a nervous laugh, “But I don’t think I’ll be ready any time soon, I mean two days have gone by ‘n’ I only know one class of dragons, no way ready to fly Toothless.”  
“Yeah and Angus throwing me around all day didn’t give us a chance to work on anything else,” added Hiccup.  
“I still have so much to show you Hiccup, archery, sword fighting, plus I was hoping to make you climb Croons Tooth.”  
“And you still need to learn about the other dragon classes, years of what I know can’t be taught in a few days”  
Everyone was silent for a moment in deep thought, looking at each other they decided and at the same time both spoke the same answer.  
“I’ll just have to keep coming back” agreed Hiccup, “Ye have to come back” said Merida.  
Merida smiled with delighted “You are? But how ‘n’ when will we meet?”  
Hiccup tapped his fingers on this chin thinking.  
“How about two visits for each season, one at the beginning and one towards the end, that way both being gone that long won’t draw suspicion.”  
Excited Merida got up and ran to hug Toothless “Here that boy? Looks like I’ll ride you someday after all”  
Toothless smiled licking Merida in delight.  
Merida picked up her turkey leg “it’s a deal” and Hiccup hold up his chicken, both smacked it as pretend cups and both laughed.  
“OH! Wait, here” reaching into her bag and handing the small Viking a hardcover book.  
“DunBroch vast land ‘n’ islands perfect for your maps.”  
“Wow this is amazing Merida.”  
“And here's another one fills with old legends, could be helpful.” Handing him other.  
Hiccup open the pages flipping through it he spotted a few pages folded that stood out from the rest, Hiccup cleared his throat and began to read.  
“Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven like a cloth, so that one’s destiny intertwines with many others. It’s the one thing we search for or fight to change.”  
Hiccup would have continued on but Merida jumped in and finished it by heart.  
“It’s the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.”  
“A favorite huh?” smirked Hiccup.  
“Mah mother read that one to me a lot growing up, she told me legends our lessons that ring with truth.”  
“Some legends,” said Hiccup putting the book down.  
“Doesn’t Berk have legends like that?” She asked.  
“Any old legends we have usually consist of life before living with dragons, it was kill or be killed… but there was one time- no never mind forgot it.”  
“No what is it?”  
“There was this one legend we had back at Berk, my blacksmith teacher Gobber, well he was going mad about a legendary dragon that was after him and will stop at nothing until it finds him, everyone throughout the village thought he was crazy, and to be fair he is- but in the good way. But with a crazy turn of events his legends was true, this dragon was after him but not for the reason you think.”  
Merida was quietly waiting for more of the story, soaking up every word Hiccup had said.  
“Well ye can’t end a story like that, what happen next? What kind o’ Dragon was it?”  
“It’s called a BoneKnapper” he said.  
Hours past before Hiccup finished his story, how Gobber long tale of facing the Boneknapper, and finally the battle between the dragon riders and the tall and furious dragon. Turns out Gobber had the BoneKnappers missing skull piece to complete the dragons armor of dead dragon bones.  
It was past midnight by then and both were sleepy and excused from the long the day, Merida gave Toothless one last hug before leaving.  
While Merida climbed onto Angus, Hiccup waited outside by the door.  
“I’ll see ye bright ‘n’ early?” question Merida “I know you’ll have to leave soon.”  
“At least by late afternoon, got to back to Berk before my dad does.”  
“Gotcha,” Merida was turning to leave, but then a thought came to her mind, “Ye know Hiccup you’re wrong about what you said.”  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“About not really having any legends back at Berk, but…from everything ye told me about everything you do for Berk ‘n’ for me, seems to me you are yer own legend.”  
Completely flustered, Hiccup hoped it was dark enough to hide how hard he was blushing, he could only manage to say in return, “Wow. Thanks Merida, but I don’t know if would consider myself a-.”  
“UGH, learn to take a compliment small viking.” she giggled, “See ye bright ‘n’ early.”  
Merida gave a wide smile to her friends, then turning Angus away from the cottage, she rode back home.  
Hiccup closed the door and saw Toothless smirking at him “Oh shut up Toothless” said Hiccup, still trying to hide his blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I last posted, don't worry i haven't given up on this story, but life is happening and all the its stress that comes with it, so for anyone who does read this- please be patient.
> 
> And every Kudos i receive makes my heart jump with joy, so for that thank you and enjoy the chapter.


	12. Till Next Time

(Year One, Spring, Day 3)

The next day, by late afternoon, Merida was leaning against Toothless as they both watched Hiccup ride Angus at full speed around the open field.  
“I think he’s got it, don’t ye think so boy?” Merida asked Toothless. Toothless flared his nostrils and nodded.   
“Here comes th’ final test,” she whispered to the dragon. Hands cupping her mouth she shouted, “ANGUS! JUMP!”  
Following the command, Angus neighed and buckled his back legs and jumped as high as he could. Hiccup passed his test as he held onto the horses saddle rings, and helped Angus strike a perfect landing and slowed down to a stop.  
“Did you see that?!” Hiccup yelled excitedly, trying to climb off but his metal foot was still tied the saddle, Merida walked over shaking her head and smiling, and loosen it for him.   
Still- Hiccup went on “With Toothless, it’s all about the feet and pedals, but I finally figured out the rings of the horse, you didn’t think I could make that landing but I did, oohhh I did!”  
Merida laughed and snorted, “O’ course I knew ye could do it Hiccup, I should say ye finally got it.”  
“Yeah I do!” Hiccup shot his hands in the air in victory, wooing and jumping around the field.  
Merida raised her eyebrows and whispered to Toothless, “Is he usually this cocky?”  
Also annoyed , Toothless again nodded yes.  
“Hiccup?!” She shouted. “Hate to be a party breaker bit look behind ye!”  
Hiccup stopped dancing and looked back, noticing what she meant. The sun was slowly moving behind the mountain, it was time to head home.  
Now a little embarrassed, scratching the back of his head, “hehe- sorry… I -guess we all lost track of time.”  
Merida smiled and sighed, walking over she placing her hands on the short Vikings shoulders.  
“You can celebrate once ye get back to Berk in one piece.”  
“You’re right- you’re right, come on let’s get going.”

“Alright, so the Strike Class has what three things?” asked Hiccup, quizzing Merida, while walking through the forest.  
“Blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, ‘n’ extreme intelligence.” She answered correctly.  
“And the Skrill dragon can do what?”  
“Shoot burst o’ white fire ‘n’ lightning bolts, is only found during electrical storms, ‘n’ if you get to close your hair will stand on in.” Merida finished this a smirk, “correct?”  
“Correct-but not yet, what about a Night Fury?” suggested Hiccup.  
“You make this too easy,” said Merida  
“A night Fury can blend into th’ night sky, ‘n’ shoot plasma blast, ‘n’ if ever encounter one do two things, first get attention,” to prove her point Merida jumped in front of Toothless, where he stopped walking. “And then earn trust,” she finished by reaching her hand out and Toothless licking her hand in response. “See?”  
“Good one princess, one class down, lots more to go”.   
“I do love a challenge,” she said. Both began to chuckle as they walked ahead and into the clearing of the mountains in the direction for Hiccup to head home.  
The laughs slowed down and turned quiet, it was the bittersweet time to say goodbye.  
“So ye have everything- my books?” question Merida.  
Hiccup patted to his satchel, “All right here.”  
“Right, well, good,” Merida really didn’t know what to say.  
“ I’ll take good care of your books...promise.”  
“Please do, ‘n’ get back safe ‘n’ I’ll see you next time.”  
“Right... till next time.”  
More dead silence until Hiccup shuffled his arms out and slowly went in to give Merida a awkward friendship hug. Awkward for Hiccup because he could rest his chin on her shoulder, awkward for Merida because his top hairs tickled her nose, overall Merida thought it was sweet of him and hugged him back.   
“Right!” said Merida pulling away, “be ready fur next time I won’t go easy on you?”  
“Easy?” he was confused thinking back to when he was screaming in terror while in training.  
“Berks missing ye, now go” pushing Hiccup towards Toothless.  
When Hiccup finally got on Toothless, Hiccup waved goodbye and off they flew.  
Merida took a deep sigh, smile, then walked back with Angus.   
“I bet a bag of oats sound good about now ah boy?”  
Angus neighed in agreement.

When Hiccup finally got back the next day it was early morning as Berks towns forks were waking up and dragons were everywhere in sight, just how Hiccup liked it. As he flew down he spotted Goober picking up tools at his shop.  
“Well nice o’ you to stop by- better have a good excuse fur leaving Berk for days, ‘n’ more importantly leaving me all this work by myself.” Gobber finished with a tone of both serious and sarcastically. “Ye'r just lucky your father isn't here yet, or he lecture you himself.”.  
“Sorry sorry, I got held up,” said Hiccup trying to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!   
> summer is here, and my goal is to try and upload a new chapter every other week. wish me luck!


	13. End of Spring

(Year one, end of spring, Day 7)

A few months passed before Hiccup and Merida were to meet up again towards the end of spring, then it was decided to meet again the moment summer was in bloom. For this visit alone there was no horse riding or any other type of training, most of the time was done inside the cottage. With a sea of papers and books laid open on the floor, and scrolls out in front of them on them table. Hiccup was showing Merida pages from the Book of Dragons the Stoker Class, and she was showing him maps of the different clans.  
“So,” Hiccup began, “The basic key to remember about the Stoker Class is that they are fire-breathers and two most popular dragons are the Terror and Monstrous Nightmare, which I should tell ya, training that dragon is a real nightmare.”  
Hiccup laughed at his own joke, while Merida looked at him with dagger eyes. “…get out o’ my cottage.” She said seriously pointing towards the door.   
“What?-why? It’s funny” said Hiccup trying to hide his chuckles.   
“Fur some…just not for others” Merida said smirking, looking over to Toothless who also wasn’t laughing.  
“I told that one to Fishlegs and Gobber and they got a good kick out of it.”  
“Maybe they need a different kind o’ kick if ye ask me,” she whispered softly.  
“What was that?”  
Giving a wide fake smile, “Nothing, nothing, soooo let’s go over it again,” she said.  
“Alight, alright,” said Hiccup, “Give me the Stoker Class.”  
“Terror or th’ terrible Terror are small dragons ‘n’ are social creatures as in they hunt in packs.”  
“And how do you get there attention?” he asked.  
“By using very shiny objects, if they see it, they will follow.” she answered.  
“Great! Now Monstrous Nightmare?”  
“Well, with th’ picture you showed me from th’ book-it has large horns ‘n’ can set itself on fire...but are gentle dragons when approached carefully- to show respect place hand on snort.”  
Hiccup looking down at his book and smiled, “Correct and correct, amazing Merida your picking this up quick.”  
“Well, I have a good teacher” Merida said referring to him.  
Hiccups cheeks flushed in embarrassment but coughed and changed the subject, “ah-well, wha-what about your maps Merida- quiz me?”  
“Alright,” she said picked her stuff from the stack of paper that laid before them. “Lets start off easy -name th’ four clans?”  
“DunBroch, that’s you, then there’s Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall.”  
“And who owns what?”  
“Ahh, trick question,” answered Hiccup, “Macintosh is located west closes to DunBroch, MacGuffin is the further south and Dingwall is located east.”  
“But?” she questioned.  
“But…but because your dad is the king, DunBroch owns the whole land, and the leader clans live off the nearby islands.”  
“Ding ding ding, correct,” Merida smiled and nudging Hiccups hair.  
“Don’t you mean ding ding ding-Wall,” Hiccup said shorting.  
Merida’s eyes rolled and threw her arms up above her head, “Mor'du take him now.”  
“Mor’du more like mor’dont,” he continued.  
Merida grab the Book of Dragons and tried to smack him, Hiccup jumped to his feet and ran outside and Merida followed laughing and trying too caught up.Toothless could hear the princess and the viking running outside around and laughing. The dragon closed his eyes while resting his head, Toothless felt safe here- despite the horror that lurked in the ground below.


	14. Summer Skills

(Year one, Beginning of Summer Day 2)

Hiccup was dead nervous as he stood out in the open field outside of the cottage. He’s knees were buckling as he held on tight to the sword that Merida had given him. He would have been less scared if Merida hadn’t blindfolded him and told him not to move and just to wait and listen.  
“Listen? Listen to what? The wind?” Hiccup thought to himself, “How can I learn to fight if I can’t even see, two minutes and still nothing…ugh, what kind of sword fighting lesson is this?”  
“And what did she do with Toothless?I swear if she attacks from above…”  
Other gush of summer wind blew through Hiccup’s fur vest and hair, he could feel the field of grass blowing all at once.  
It would have been other moment of blissful peace Hiccup would enjoy if it wasn’t for the red headed lass that blindfolded him.  
Then out of nowhere a small rock smack Hiccup at his right leg “OW, hey what gives?” he shouted.  
Other rock hitting his arm “OUCH!” he said again beginning to swing the sword at the empty space around him.  
Hiccup still couldn’t see but he could hear Merida begin to speak.  
“Which direction am I?”  
“What?” he questioned.   
“If you can't see th’ enemy, you have to find th’ enemy- which direction am I?”  
Hiccup was about to answer east but then could hear the sound of footsteps moving around the grass around him then ‘wham’ other rock hitting his hip.  
“I could be behind you, beside you, or even above you, my echo is my biggest advantage, find a way to use it against me.”  
“How exactly am I supposed to do that?”  
“Guess my next move ‘n’ wait ‘n’ listen”  
So Hiccup did, he grabbed hold of his sword tight and stuck out in front of him.  
“Have a wider stance” order Merida from afar.   
So Hiccup did as he was told, legs spread out, sword out, he was breathing hard, and tried to block out everything for a few more minutes until it was dead silent then he could hear Merida on the move.   
Small rocks were thrown at his feet that made him jump and scared, and began stomping the rocks with his sword, but he waited and waited.  
When Merida threw the next rock aiming for his shoulder, Hiccup moved his sword and knock the rock out of the way.  
“Good hit” he hear Merida say from the distance “now try to stop me” she said as her voice was drawing in faster and faster that he could tell she was running towards him now.  
But from which direction? Hiccup had to think quick.  
Sounds of heavy pacing nearing in, Hiccup knew south, she was coming from the south, he moved his footing and turn to face and at that moment his sword clash with something metal.  
Excited Hiccup pulls off the cloth from his eyes to find it wasn't Merida but Toothless, he’s sword had hit Toothless spare metal tail, and by the looks of hit, Toothless knew what he was doing.  
“A distraction!” shouted Hiccup, realizing this he turn to find Merida but it was not late.   
With her cunning smile Merida held her sword high, the handle close to her cheek as the tip of her sword was inches from Hiccup neck.  
“No fair that's cheating!” he said.  
“How can it be cheating when I didn’t sent any rules” smirked Merida drawing away the sword, and smacking Hiccups sword back upright.  
“Now” she said “hold your sword up ‘n’ your stance wide” Merida said, and Hiccup did.  
“Now don’t think o’ th’ sword as a weapon cause its not, it’s an expectation of your arm , when it moves you move with it, now left foot.”  
Merida took a step forward raising her sword that Hiccup had to block quickly.  
“Good, again, left foot, remember to use the opponent's offense as your defense, guess my next move ‘n’ act on it.” Clash went the swords as Merida struck again.   
And just then Hiccup decided to step back far enough that threw Merida off her stance, giving a chance to clash and push her sword down and having Merida falling to the ground with it.  
Both were surprise, until Merida got mad.  
“I let you win... you know that right?”  
“ HA! Admitted it I got you good” smiled Hiccup  
Giving in, she grinned in return “Alright ya get a point... fur now, let's try it again, holding th’ sword up high... ‘n’ in just a few hours lets see if you can take me on with both a sword ‘n’ a shield, that’s th’ most fun.”  
“Your on!”  
Merida held her sword high then with no holding back jumped to attack.   
WHAM! the sound of swords clashing echoed around the open field for the rest of the afternoon. 

Later that evening

“OW OW EASY!” said Hiccup as he was sitting on the cottage floor facing away from the fire. Merida was trying to clean a cut that was on his shoulder, by accident that she had given him.  
“Sorry sorry, but it needs to be clean properly or else it won't heal.”  
“Can you at least be gentler?” he asked.  
Merida simply signed and didn’t speak, if anything she was distracted, she look down at Hiccups back, she noticed the bruises, old scratches and cut marks from training dragons. For a small kid he could take a beating she thought .   
“Hope you know I didn’t mean to hurt ya Hiccup, thought you were gonna block mah swing.”  
“Not your fault-i'm still learning.”  
“Good news, you won’t need stitches, should heal fine” she said finishing warping up his shoulder, handing back his green shirt. Feeling guilty, “Sorry I ripped your shirt.”  
Hiccup gave a deep sigh and took it.   
“Hiccup you alright?when you first visited for th’ summer you seem excited-almost relieved to get away from Berk but now…something's off.”  
“Yeah…I guess you can say that”, he said not moving or looking up.  
Merida moved over and sat beside him, facing the fire.  
“Everything alright?”  
“You were right Merida... I was relieved to leave Berk for the week, I really needed to get away, so much is happening back home and I guess I brought that stress here which what threw me off and to end up with this” he clarified to the shoulder injury.  
“Well... stuff lik’ what?” she asked.  
“Well- like the new dragons we keep finding at Berk, like the one I told you about”  
“Yeah you called it the Typhoomerang.”  
“Well there’s more dragons, tons more to be discovered, which means more dragons I need to learn and train before it attacks the village, my village isn’t 100% comfortable living with dragons yet..one villager in particular.”   
“Keep an eye at on that person, one bad egg can cause a great riff for Berk” she said.  
“Well some of the villagers agree with him, these new dragons don’t even attack humans but attack everything else, eat all our food, destroy houses and at the end of the day I get blamed for it all, it won't be long until they convince my dad to cast off the dragons for good.”  
Toothless who has been quietly laying by the wall could hear the worry in Hiccups voice, he purred and gently rested next to Hiccup trying to make him feel better.  
“And you know what's the worst part of it all?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Word is getting out to our enemies, but not what you think.”  
“Of what then?” she asked.   
“We have a traitor called Alvin and he has a small army and Island very close to Berk, he thinks I can control the dragons to my will, they call me... the dragon conqueror, Alvin had always sent out to take down my dad, now ...he's kinda out to get me.”  
“Well what did your father say about this?”  
“He's too busy running the village he just expects me to handle it all” scarfing his hair out of away. “Oh the gods hate me” he finished, resting his face in his hands in defeat.   
“Hey, Hiccup look at me” she said with a serious tone “You single-handedly brought the’ Vikings ‘n’ dragons together, you can handle anything Berk throws at you, you’re a Viking.”  
“It’s just the thought of failing everyone.”He answered softly.  
“Well your dad trusts you, ‘n’ so do your friends ‘n’ myself. I have faith you can do this.”  
Giving a faint smile “Thanks Merida I guess I just needed to clear my head.”   
“Feel better?” she asked  
“Yeah I actually do.”   
“And we have th’ rest o’ th’ summer to train up ‘n’ be ready to prove to everyone who's ever doubt you, it’s time to prove it to them, you with me?” Merida sticking her hand out, Hiccup took it making a forearm shake.  
For the rest of the week, Merida and Hiccup train more and more until their fingers bleed, by the time Hiccup came home back to Berk he was buzzing with ideas for the dragon academy, and how to improve Berk on living situations for the dragons knowing his dad would like. He spotted Astrid by the decks once he landed back.  
“Hey Astrid, everything running smoothly?”  
“Same as usual, although Snotlout is really annoying everyone saying he's in charge now.”  
Both Hiccup and Toothless groan in annoyance.   
“Ugh Snotlout really needs to learn to...not be Snotlout, let me just put my stuff away and I'll be right over.”  
“Alright…hey Hiccup?” Astrid said.  
“Yeah?” turning back around.  
Astrid walked over to him to look at the ripped in his long sleeve, then noticing his injury.  
“When did this happen?”  
“Oh well...Toothless did a rough landing, it ripped against the trees...you know... same old same old” he answered with a light laugh.   
“And you clean it? how did you reach all the way back there?” With a small chuckle laugh “Did Toothless help?”  
Astrid was still eyeing his shoulder, as Hiccup quickly turned to leave “You know me Astrid you can never be too careful, but hey I have some ideas I want to run by you- meet me later at the academy” ok? see ya bye-”walking away before she could answer.

“That was way too close” said Hiccup signing a breath of relief.  
Toothless gave Hiccup a low purr pushing his head against Hiccup’s hip.  
Hiccup patted Toothless but spoke in a soft whisper, “I know bud, but we can’t tell anyone yet,not even Astrid, Merida and Dunbroch stays only between the both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mericcup month! get ready for a new chapter every week, if you need me you can find me on my Tumblr.
> 
> https://mb3universestories.tumblr.com/  
> come by and say hi!


	15. Wisps to Firefly's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: The best is yet to come by Sheppard look for the *** in the story to start playing :)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qAQAajJPnM

(Year one, End of Summer)

For the rest of the summer, Hiccup and the rest of the gang (mostly Astrid and Fishlegs) worked day and night designing ways to make Berk a more comfortable living situation for both humans and dragons. Hiccup and Astrid were proud of the ideas they have come up with, while the twins and Snotlout claimed they had more important matters to take care of.  
Hiccup awoke early one summer morning ready to leave for Dunbroch, the house was quiet as his dad Stoick had already left to conduct a meeting in the great hall. Gathering his bags for his trip Hiccup open the door noticing Toothless already outside waiting for him. Once reaching the dock, Hiccup was about to climb onto Toothless until he heard a voice from behind.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” a female voice spoke.  
Stunned, Hiccup turned to see Astrid and Fishlegs, Astrid had her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, while Fishlegs was protecting dozens of scrolls across his chest.   
“Who me?-nowhere I was just gonna take ...Toothless here for a ride.”  
“With bags?” pointed Fishlegs.  
“Yee-yeah I was planning...” giving a nervous chuckle, “see funny story.”  
“Now is not the time for funny stories,” said Fishlegs, “You promised you would talk to your dad about our ideas.”  
“OH! That was today? I guess I lost track of the days” said Hiccup nervously.   
“Well, he’s waiting for us now, unless you're needed somewhere else?” Astrid said, with a serious tone.  
“Well-n-no,” Hiccup answered.  
“Good so you're free-so come on,” Astrid grab Hiccups hand, turned and dragged him all the way up stairs to the great hall.   
“Oh, this is so exciting,” commented Fishlegs. “I hope the council likes our ideas, my girl Meatlug will be so happy with a dragon bath station so I won't have to clean in between her toes anymore, every night the smell itself will just-”  
“Ahhh Fishlegs-now's not the time to hear about your dragons gross feet” commented Astrid, as she pushed open the great hall doors.  
Once inside the great hall, Stoick and the rest of the council went on about other business about the village until Fishlegs with a big smile approached the table, Astrid next to him and Hiccup behind both of them.  
“Ah yes, next order o’ business,” said Stoick “designs for th’-dragons in-keep.”  
“Correct sir,” said Fishlegs, now taking charge. “All three of us have drawn up concepts of expanding construction to certain parts of the island for more of a- sort of homes for the dragons,” he finished pushing the scroll to the council so they may exam them.  
The council buzz and talked amongst themselves.  
Gobber was the first to say something, “Well look it here-custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, alteration th’ weapons shop to a saddle workshop, well sounds like a match made in paradise.”  
Stoick, rubbing his chin thinking while looking over the scrolls, “Yes…these concepts have been well thought out, but expanding to build all this ‘n’ more, these would take several years- would anyone in th’ council wish to oppose?”  
“I don’t like it!” shouted Snotlout's father Spitelout, pushing away the scrolls.  
“For years we've been at war with’ dragons, we build our village on th’ very concept to defend against them, now with the dragons moving in, we have to change our traditions to live with them, who even knows if this alliance with the dragons will even last! this sounds like a waste ‘o’ time to me.”  
Astrid and Fishlegs gave a disgusted tone at that comment, then Hiccup couldn't hold back and jumped in.  
“But that's not fair if you think about it like that,” Said Hiccup pushing between Astrid and Fishlegs, “For years we've been at war with dragons and nothing had changed, but now that we and the dragons are getting along, you don’t like it because of tradition?”  
Hiccup got quiet for a moment once he realised all eyes were on him, he chose his next words carefully.   
“A friend recently told me traditions are meant to be broken, because one thing's for certain that life will always be changing, why fight to keep traditions when we can make new ones?”   
The council was silent slowing nodding in agreement, Hiccup drew a big breath and continued.  
“I...- Berk has faith that these dragons are here to stay- and for the better, with more dragons coming could only mean more enemies - the best we can do as a village is prove to the dragons that... we’re gonna fight to project them too.”  
More silence until Stoick rose from this chair, “Hiccup makes an excellent point, I for one agree with my son when I say that th’ dragons are here to stay, therefore construction will begin immediately!”  
Fishlegs and Astrid jumped and clapped with joy as did most of the council.  
Hiccup walked over to his dad, “Thanks dad, I won't let you down.”  
Stoick gave a small chuckle “Oh son, I know you won't, ‘n’ if you have any more idea let us know, th’ council need more bright ideas like yours, a true chief looks after his village in th’ best way possible.”  
Hiccup stayed silent and smiled.   
“Well I- I- I better get out your hair, see ya later dad.”  
Hiccup gather the scrolls from the table, handed them back to Fishlegs and hurried out the door.  
“Hiccup wait!” said Astrid, she ran to catch up with him but it was too late, stepping out of the doors of the great hall she spotted Hiccup flying away on Toothless.  
“Where’s he off too?” said Fishlegs following behind.  
“I don’t know.” She said, “But there's something off about the whole thing.”

 

A day later, when Hiccup arrived at Dunbroch, right away Merida made him get to work practicing with his sword and shield.  
Both Hiccup and Merida had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, and were practicing fighting while still discussing on what happened back at Berk.  
“At least you got th’ council to take your side ‘n’ not that grumpy troll” said Merida, swinging her sword around while Hiccup blocked it.  
“Yeah but it's more than that, it’s like I told you before, some people on Berk will stop at nothing to get rid of the dragons.”  
“Well, it’s not your fault, no matter what we do, even if we have th’ best intentions , some only see us as kids.”  
Giving a frustrated sigh, Hiccup put his sword and shield down, “Sometimes it feels like the world is against me and that’s not the worst part, if this is what it's like to be chief I don’t want it, but I can't say that to my dad.”  
Merida placed her sword down, walked and placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling-meeting his eye level.  
“Well I hope you know you don’t have to face it alone, ‘n’ I know I probably sound like my mum right now but tell your dad how you feel.”  
“He's just so proud of me, I don’t want to ruin that for him, plus you don’t have to worry about me.”  
“Well tough- because I do worry, I don’t like it when my friends are feeling down.”  
Merida turn and put her shield and sword back up.  
“Now back to work, remember the’ sword ‘n’ shield are two weapons as a whole- use it as such, annnd left stand.”  
Hiccup knew what would happen next Merida would lagged forward blocking his shield before giving the chance to change to his sword.  
“Change,” he thought to himself- then an idea came to him, “Hey Merida.”  
“Yeah” by the time she turned around, surprise she quickly held her sword up high to stop Hiccup sword strike.   
“Hey what gives?” she said.  
“What class does a changewing belong in?” Said Hiccup with an evil smirk.  
“Why are you quizzing me now? I’m supposed to be teaching you” Using full force she pushed his sword off.  
“It’s a perfect time for a quiz” The swords fought against each other till Merida pushed off and answered.   
“The mystery class o’ course.”  
Both walked around in a circle of battle formation waiting for the other to make a move-both holding a smirk grin, an interesting game had just begun.  
“And how are they a mystery?” Hiccup asked swinging his sword again.  
Block by her shield she answered, “Because they can disappear into any environment, they are curious creatures.”  
Other swing came from Hiccup just missing Merida dress. “And what are their hunting abilities?”  
Merida lunged forward “They have mimicking behavior to lure their prey, ‘n’ have acid breath ‘n’ ability to hypnotize.”  
Meirda then stop, and lowered her sword lost in thought, “Sounds like th’ perfect soldier.”  
“How so?” he asked  
“Because,” she said dropping her sword and shield to the ground, “perfect soldiers can hide in plain sight but give an army a forest, that gives them th’ chance to be unstoppable, which lead to our next lesson.”  
“Which is?” he asked, chuckling.   
She gave a soft whisper,“Find me” and dashed off into the woods.  
Hiccup laughed, dropping his weapons and ran off to find her.

 

Hiccup started to believe that he was a magnet for bad luck, because hours had passed and the sun had gone down long ago… he was lost, no dragon, no Merida, no one.  
“Oh Thor, first you make me a talking fishbone, then take my leg and now this?”  
Looking down he had his notebook, trying to make a map of where he may be, and so far it wasn’t working, he was sure he was now walking in circles.  
“Can I get one day without my life being in danger” he tried to joke.  
“Mhh, what would my dad say?” Hiccup took a breath in, sucking up his chest putting up his best mean face and began to inmate his dad. “Well son try finding high ground to get a better view, straight climbing that tree.”  
Back to his normal voice, “Geez thanks dad I did think of that but- no upper body strength so I couldn’t get past the first branch.”  
“Don’t worry son you'll figure a way out-you always do, that’s what makes a good chief.”  
“Yeah well dad you say that now…and I really wish you didn’t cause I don’t wanna be chief.”  
“Where’s this coming from?what about berk? You wouldn't let me down son.”  
“That’s just it dad, I gather disappoint you than-” Hiccup had to stop he hadn't realized he was screaming, he gave a sad sign, then in a whisper.  
“What am I even doing? Hours lost in this forest for what- no matter how hard I train or study…I'm never gonna be strong enough.”  
That’s what troubled Hiccup the most, Toothless was always a good distraction to the responsibility he didn’t have to face yet back in Berk, then he began to think that the only reason he was teaching Merida was for other selfish distraction , he hated being alone with his thoughts, because he didn't know which thoughts of his to believe.  
Sounds of the night continued on, as Hiccup only looked down at his hands, and thought some more.  
Hiccup knew what he was getting himself into when he first saved Toothless, now almost a year later Toothless is still the greatest thing that ever happened to him, even if half of Berk wants the dragons gone, and Alvin and the outsiders wanted to capture him, Thor knows how many more threats may come his way. He would never give up Toothless, but then he thought, if it was really worth to drag Merida with him? Every moment he was here and not on Berk, Merida puts herself at risk to be seen with a Viking and Berk is defenseless without Toothless.  
Now even more confused and still lost Hiccup gave a frustrated yell, “I just wish someone would tell me what to do!”  
Just then, a soft voice came from beyond.  
Hiccup looked to his left and just a few trees behind was a blue wisp.  
“A wisp,” Hiccup whispered, he slowly try to approached, reached to touch it, then the wisp disappeared. “No, wait I’m sorry,” then a trail of wisps approach leading Hiccup to continue to walk, and so he did.  
“Alright I’ll just following you floating balls of blue light.”  
Hiccup walked for about 20 minutes, he didn’t say silent for long.  
“So do you know where this trail will lead me? Have you seen a black dragon anywhere? Or my friend- well, the princess Merida of Dunbroch, who also happens to be my friend, red hair, blue dress, can't understand her half the time?”  
The wips floating on, and Hiccup continued to talking out loud “but she also funny, smart, tougher and more skilled than anyone I know, she’s caring and probably worried that I'm missing,” he stops himself on that word, “and-and I guess… I would miss her if she was gone.”  
“Oh, by the gods look at me, here I am lost in the middle of the enemies forest being lead by thor knows what?! By balls of blue light, my life sounds like a Gobber story.”

***Hiccup came to the end of this trail as the last wisp vanish, and Hiccup knew where he was, the wisp had lead him to the rings of stone.  
The moon hung high in the sky and in the center of the stones Hiccup walked around again and stared at the beauty of the stones, how the moon glow gave off enough light to see the grass and the dozens and dozens of beautiful fireflies buzzing all around him.  
“HICCUP!” came a voice from behind, it was Merida riding on Toothless, she quickly jumped off and hugged Hiccup.  
“Oh my goodness, Hiccup, I was so worried, after you didn’t find me, I went back to th’ cottage ‘n’ you still weren't there so Toothless ‘n’ I went looking for you thanks goodness we found you. It's all my fault, it was my idea to play that stupid game even when I knew you didn’t know th’ forest well enough, I promises i'll make it up to yo-”  
Hiccup didn’t say anything but drew a breath in and laid down on the grass.  
“Eeehh Hiccup? You alright?”  
“I’m fine, but my leg hurts from walking all day and now that I found you, I just wanna lay down here for a bit” patting to the grass space next to him inviting her to sit down as well.  
“Errrr alright” she did and Toothless gave a soft growl as he crawled over and sat next to Hiccup's side, “Yeah I missed you too, buddy” patting his head.  
Merida and Hiccup stared up at the moon, and the fireflies fly around both not speaking just yet, the only sound was of Merida, who rustled to her side to face Hiccup.  
“I know fur one person you have to deal with so much responsibility, but I just want ya to know you don’t have it do it alone, you have your father, your friends ‘n’-“  
“You,” Hiccup finished.  
Merida laughed at that “I was gonna say Toothless, but yes... I’m here for you too.”  
“Berk ‘n’ Dunbroch may be enemies for now but once I’m queen I’ll get rid o’ that for sure, so it’s one less problem for you.”  
“So- even though you don’t want to be queen now, you’re still ok with being queen in the future?”  
Merida rolled to her back again and signed.  
“Who knows what th’ future holds Hiccup, th’ way I see it is we all have choices, we can deny th’ position we were born into ‘n’ stand by th’ sidelines, or accept it ‘n’ proves to everyone you were made for it..I know for a fact I won't be ready for ruling a kingdom today, but who knows, maybe in th’ future...best is always yet to come.”  
Merida rose her arm up to gently touch a firefly that was flying by ,“The moon and fireflies look beautiful tonight.”  
But Hiccup could only look at her, all of her, the moon outlined the side of her face as the fireflies glowed even in the dark, it illuminated her hair, face, and her smile. But Merida couldn't see that Hiccup was blushing as a tightness gript his chest.  
“Yeah,” he softly answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!!!


	16. The Land With No Dragons

(Year one) (End of Summer)

It was past midnight on a warm summer night in the kingdom of DunBroch. As Merida laid her head onto her arms,resting by her bedroom window, while watching the wind blow threw the trees. Several days had passed since Hiccup and Toothless had flown back to Berk, and it would be some time before they would meet again. As she continued to watch the forest slowly move back and forth, Merida was in deep thought about a mystery she just couldn't solve. For a while now she wanted to ask for father about several things “why don't dragons travel to this part of the world?” “ when was the last sighting of a dragon at these parts?”, and “when did the war between us and the Berk even begin?”. However Merida knew better than to ask any of these questions to both of her parents, in fear that maybe they would draw suspension. It would have to be herself to find these answers, and she had an idea where to find them.

Pushing herself up from the window, she went to her bedside table and grabbed a small candle, then softly pulled the latch to opened her bedroom door. Looking down both sides of the hallways she softly stepped out and heading towards the grand throne room. Once in the throne room there were a series of ordinary looking doors, while some led to the different parts of the castle, Merida walked towards a specific door, the kings’ war room. As she stepped through the doorway Merida had to walk carefully down the long spiral stairway as the only light came from her candle. Even though she had been down in the war room many times with her father, King Fergus had a set of rules that everyone needed to followed.

If ever in a meeting with any of the clans, no one was allowed to interrupt.

Don't touch or move anything.

And lastly, nobody- not even the servants, are allowed to be alone in the war room.

 

Merida could hear her heart beating as she was reaching the end of the staircase, she only hoped that she could find what she was looking for- and quick. Holding the candle up close to stone walls she found several wall torches and carefully lit them all to bring full light into the room. Finally Merida examined the war room, it was a small space with a rectangular wooden table at the center, right behind the table was a small unlit fireplace with swords and weapons of very sizes hanging from above. Merida walked over to the left side of the room, holding the candle up high ,this is what she was looking for- her father's library, the entire left side held shelves that was filled with big and small books , scrolls, and documents- everything that she needed.

Then she went over to the right side of the room- it was a map that stretched to each end of the wall. Carefully placing down the candle on the table, she crossed her arms tight against her chest and looked over at the map. At the center of the map was DunBroch, and surrounding it were its many vast lands and oceans. Merida reached out and felt over the pieces of scrap paper being held by small knives, they were drawings of boats that represented armed forces. Then looking more closely, some spots of the map were crossed off or ripped out by force, enemies lands who have tried to attack DunBroch before and were perhaps taken care of. Merida thought for a moment if she would show Hiccup this war room, would he like it? Or be fearful?

Drawing in a big breath, “Let's get to it,” she said. Turning back to the bookshelves Merida started to pull books and scrolls from its shelves, stacking as many as she could onto one arm, then carried them over to the table. She took a seat on her father grand chair and pulled the small candle closer and opened the first book.

For awhile she couldn't find anything, most books and scrolls only entail trading deals with other lands, and loads and loads of tax information from the villages dating back years. And others had transcripts of past meetings and battle strategies with the four clans, even old bedtime stories Merida mum use to read to her.

Yet Merida search on, scanning threw pages and pages to see if she could find any key words about Berk, dragons, vikings or any of that sort. Hours past and Merida's eyes were growing heavy as she looked at the sea of books in front of her, then looking back at the bookshelf she had only have gone threw about 20% of it all.

Merida gave a big sign resting against the chair, in defeat she closed the book in front of her. “Guess there really is nothing”.

Merida began to groan while piling books back onto her arm, beginning to return them all away. When taking a knee to place some back onto the bottom shelf- Merida notice out of the corner of her eye a book that she missed before. Different from all the rest and hidden between two thick larger books, it read “Battle o- ---- ---rk-”.

Merida place the books down and grabbed the small book, thinking this one was just like the rest she flips through the pages, then saw a picture that made her gasp and hurry back up to the desk for better lighting. She was looking at a drawing of a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE, and right below written in small writing “hidden behind our high mountains, this dragon cast fire to th’ falls”.

“DunBroch had a monstrous nightmare?” question Merida. Flipping through the next couple of pages Merida discovered another passage with a drawing of mountains on the next page. Merida began to read out loud.

“Fur the past 900 years, this land was home to a nest o’ dragons that rested on the mainland ‘n’ its surrounding islands. The more we killed the more they would come, until over time a secret came from one of our islanders that if ye bury instead of burning after killing, over time dragons would passover all together to avoid th’ dangerous burial ground of the fallen. From that success this kingdom was reborn wi’ dragons deep in our roots. For many years after the only dragons that remind rested in caves on the high mountains. Legends say the monsters cast fires to the whole mountains and waterfalls, killing anyone who dare come near them. Until one brave soldier climb to th’ highest peak and slay the monsters. For his bravery he was then named king, and in his victory he drank from the waterfalls. Under his order he renamed that victory mountain “Croons tooth “ and his waterfall (the firefalls)”.

Merida was speechless, resting back onto the chair see could only think of something her father would always tell her “only th’ great ancient kings were brave enough to drink from th’ fires”.

Did her father know anything about this? And if so, why would he keep something this important a secret?

With more questions than answers Merida quickly hurried back to the book shelves, looking for anything about her father's past battles, grabbing as many “recent” scrolls as she could, Merida opened them all up and scan the names for King Fergus. She found some scrolls dating back many years before she was even born, it was in those scrolls she found her father hand writing requesting for the clans to form together to aid each other from enemies from afar.

Continuing to read “there are rumors of numerous tribes o’ viking coming to attack very soon, and one tribe believes we possess something they called “the hidden world” claiming we are keeping its a secret from the rest o’ the world, and if need be they will come along ‘n’ take it by force. I do not know what they mean by hidden world... prehaps our treasures or land; however, this wee village have gathered many viking tribes and have now become a threat to us, but as yer king they will not take what is ours”. The scroll ended there and Merida hurried to the next one and the next one to find anything that continued the transcript but only found one more. It read “In attempt to overthrow our kingdom, these different bands o’ vikings barely manage to escape. If any of these enemies dare to walk onto any o’ our lands, DunBroch will not let them walk freely.”

“Name?” Merida thought to herself “But what's the name?!” she pick up scroll after scroll to find anything else…but found nothing more.

How would Merida ask Hiccup? “Did yur father try to kill my father?...are your people really not to be trusted?”

Resting her hands on each end of the table, Merida looked out at the mess of open scrolls and books in front of her. In her head Merida was putting the pieces together, of everything she thought she knew to everything new she just learned, and just like her father, Merida then decided on three points she needed to understand.

Perhaps it was Berk that attacked Dunbrouch, perhaps not.

The past of her Kingdom does not reflect on the actions of her kingdom now

Whether or not to show Hiccup in all that she discovered.

Merida gave a deep sigh, then began to place everything back in the exact spot she found them, while doing so Merida decided that she would wait and find the right time to ask Hiccup about his father's past, and maybe find out if he knew what the hidden world means, but for now this secret would stay with her. Merida then thought of her father words that haunted her whenever he spoke about his enemies “will not let them walk freely” and for the first time she was worried if Hiccup should even come back at all.

____________

Back in Berk, Hiccup and the rest of this team had to cut dragon training short today and were flying down to the beach instead. It was some nonsense story that came from Snotlout, claiming something had washed up onto the beach and wanted everyone to see. But it isn't just something but someone. A stranger had washed up on Berks shores, right away they went to help her, and once she became conscious Hiccup found out that her name was Heather. She was lost, but she was also dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a plot???? 
> 
> Lol enjoy the chapter :)


	17. Alvin "N' the Outsiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So occurring to my plot timeline this story happens during the How to train your dragon show: Defends of Berk (That was on Cartoon Network) that also Follows in the Netflix's Riders of Berk, if you haven't watch any the series that's okay! I try to stick to the key plot points that happens in the series but still get the overall idea on whats going on. 
> 
> Trust me later on into the story it will all come together!
> 
> (Why all this work into a fan fic? because i'm trash and you cant stop me)

Beginning of fall (year one) (Day one)

It was around noon when Merida reached the high cliffs surrounding Croons tooth. While riding on Angus, Merida gave herself enough time to explore before Toothless and Hiccup would arrive. Traveling back and forth around the mountains, Merida was watching the waterfalls closely, according to what she read, a monstrous nightmare dwelled in a cave behind one of these falls. Merida, of course was hopeful that she wouldn't find anything, after all that document did date back to hundreds of years ago, perhaps it was once just a scary story to tell young ones. Still, she carefully examined each one of those waterfalls, and for a while saw nothing- then looking up towards the tallest cliff there it was. On the very mountain she herself climbed and drank from the fire falls, it was almost impossible to see, but just for a split second Merida saw a small cave hiding behind the roaring waters.

"I- I see it Angus...so maybe then- it... is true" Merida had a look of defeat.

Tapping the tip of her chin, Merida thought out loud "Do I tell Hiccup, Angus?...It's been hundreds o' years since anyone has seen a dragon in our Kingdom- yet it doesn't affect Toothless today, why is that?"

Angus shook at his rails that snapped her back to reality. Shifting the rails and heading towards the edge of the cliff, Merida found a perfect place where Hiccup could spot the both of them.

It was now around dusk, and she had been waiting hours , Merida didn't know if she should be angry at Hiccup for making her wait this long or worried. This was the right path to follow so that Toothless wouldn't be seen, there was no way he would have been captured or seen by DunBroch ships. But- what if? Merida push that thought out of her mind and looked out to the ocean taking in the last bits of the summer heat.

"He better have a good reason fur being later, right Angus?" However Angus on the other hand was very content, rolling around in the tall grass, one of his favorite things to do.

From behind the clouds Merida saw a tall shadow flying in, her friends have finally arrived, and Merida needed to tell Hiccup right away what she found. Slapping away dust from her dress she got to her feet, "Get ready, Angus, your favorite dragon is coming" the horse whinnied and moved out of the way to give Toothless enough space to land. Merida waved with her arm so they could spot her. Toothless swooped in closer and closer, and Merida's hair flew all around as the dragons wings sped down and landed right next to the princess. Hiccup climbed off the saddle and Toothless shook all around to stretch from that long travel.

"You better have a good reason for making me wait for you 'n' for that your gonna have to ride Angus again at full speed" Merida said, crossing her arms trying to act serious.

"Oh, believe me, it's what I deserve," he said in a low tone and avoiding eye contact.

Dropping her act, "Alright Hiccup, what is it? What's wrong?"

Hiccup gave a soft sigh, "I left Berk late because...cause I wasn't sure if I was gonna come Merida, not with everything that happened."

"Well I won't know until ya tell me" That's when Merida finally noticed something about Hiccup, this time he came empty handed.

"Merida I..." he spoke with hesitation. "Sorry I made you wait."

"Stop dancing around the question 'n' just tell me Hiccup," she said stubbornly.

Hiccup looked over to Toothless, then back towards Merida "Promise you won't get mad?" he asked nervously.

"I'm getting more mad that you're not telling me, I mean it's-"

"I didn't bring the book of dragons!" said Hiccup interrupting her.

"Oh..." Merida said, her arms fall to her sides.

Eyes closed while rubbing the back of his head and neck he added, "Well, more like I couldn't risk bringing it, its ...it's...it's a long story".

All of them stood in silence for a moment.

Merida drew in a big breath and walked over to him, "It's always a long story with ya," placing both hands onto Hiccups shoulders. "But as long as my friend is safe, how can I get mad about that?" She said with a small smile while trying to meet his eyes, Hiccup gave a weak smile in return. "Now can ya please tell me what happened?" Merida asked.

As everyone walked through the trees making their way towards the cabin, Hiccup was the only one who spoke the entire time. Merida didn't interrupt and let Hiccup take his time in explaining the events that happened back on Berk four days ago. This all started when a girl named Heather washed up on their beaches, claiming her family and island were attacked and overtaken by pirates. "Astrid tried to warn me that Heather seemed rather interested in the book of dragon, and like a fool, I didn't believe her. Before I could realize, she tried to escape with the book of dragons on attempt to deliver it too Alvin. We flew into outcast territory and were surrounded by ships trying to capture Heather back, in between all that chaos, the book fell from the sky and landed right into Alvin's hands."

Hiccup went on and told her that while Alvin and his men had the book of dragons for several days, Heather told everyone how she had no choice, she only did it to save her parents who were kidnapped by Alvin, then it was Astrid's idea to dress up as Heather. After a tricky battle between the outcast and dragon riders, Hiccup snatch the book back and Astrid was able saved Heather's parents. "Heather's gone now, but I have a feeling she'll be back soon, we made a new ally, but made the enemy more furious," finished Hiccup.

By the time they finally reached the cabin the last bit of sun was now gone. "So after going back and forth about whether to come or not, and when I was planning on what to pack when coming- I didn't want the book- it's not that I don't trust you Merida, I DO! But... I couldn't risk... taking the chance."

Only the both of them walked inside the cabin and Merida turned to face him, finally letting herself speak, "A good warrior has to plan out every strategy, every outcome, 'n' even fur the chance to protect their people. You did th' right thing Hiccup."

"I did?" He asked.

"O' course, but what I want ya to do now is try not to overthink your reasons whether you did the right thing or the wrong thing, you made your decision 'n' if you think it's for the best, not just for yourself, but for your village I have to respect that. I wanted to see you, not the book- speaking of i have to tell you what I found-"

But Hiccup was still frustrated with himself, looking away from her and talking out loud "By the gods, all I do is overthink- I'm so stupid- all of this trouble happened cause I had to be the good guy, I trusted a complete stranger and it almost got everyone killed!" .

"Hey you trusted me-" she tried to add.

"Alvin may not have the book, but could attack Berk any day now with an army of dragons. I'm here and Berk could be in danger, I got to get home before the Hooligan Tribe arrives, Dagur thinks we are still at war with dragons, but words spread- he'll knows something is up. I don't..." Hiccup was now struggling to find the right words, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Hiccup was rambling now as he paced back and forth around the cabin. Merida was worried looking over to Toothless watching from outside, she could see the hurt that Toothless had for his best friend.

"Hiccup I can't even begin to understand-"

"No you dont understand!" Hiccup snap in a harsh tone facing her.

"Hey! I'm on your side! if there was anyway I could help-" She tried to say.

"But that's just it Merida, you can't! - the- the only tribe that can help me is the Hooligan Tribe and they already hate us- just before I left my dad was going over the plans when the Hooligan tribe arrives- how we have to hide our dragons- but what if they see Toothless?, what if I pull other Hiccup and mess everything up again?"

"Hiccup just try to stop 'n' think a sec" trying to calm him down.

But Hiccup wasn't listening, pulling at his hair with the look of dread looked upon his face. "Alvin could send a footman to the Oswald the chief of the Hooligan tribe and then what?"

"Hiccup please."

"It's like I'm backed up in a corner- Berk has no one... I have no one."

After hearing that Merida finally yelled right back "What about your friends!? Your father!? Toothless!? And what about me? Am I no one too!?"

Hiccup stopped pacing and turned and saw Merida clutching her fists, standing her ground. 

" I know you're upset, but you don't have to take it out of me!" she said firmly.

"I wasn't...I didn't mean too-."

 

"A soldier doesn't give up until they are th' last man standing, with one soldier by their side he is still undefeated!" With an angry grunt she headed towards the door but Hiccup blocked her.

"I'm sorry Merida... I let my anger get the best of me, i'm sorry for taking it out on you."

Still upset, "Then why did came back? Sorry if traveling here is such in inconvenience from more important matters, by all means I won't make you stay," Merida said, walking around Hiccup heading to the door. But Hiccup's hand held onto to hers.

"Book or no book- I had a hundred reasons to stay on Berk. The most one important one was a promise...a promise to my friend that I'll be back- even if I didn't know how to face her...I'm sorry." Hiccup said, finally letting go of her hand. Merida was still looking towards the door, a moment of silence passed, then she turned back around.

Meirda let out a sigh, "I'm sorry fur yelling back, too, but you don't realize Hiccup, if you push yourself down you push everyone else away too."

"Your right...your right- I'm sorry again."

Merida threw her arms around her friend. "You had me so worried when you didn't show up on time, next visit please don't scare me like that."

"I'll try not to," Hiccup said hugging her back.

After they both let go, no one spoke as both friends awkwardly looked down at their hands. Merida spoke first "I promise I'm not upset that you didn't bring the book of dragons, but where is it now?"

Hiccup chuckled at the thought, "Probably in bed with Fishlegs as we speak, I told him to look after it while I'm gone."

"As long as its safe," added Merida with a half smile. "So I guess for tomorrow we'll play it by ear I suppose."

Hiccup was baffled by this, "But you still want me to stay?"

"Only if you want too, if Berk needs you then..."

"I could use a break from Berk believe me. I want to stay Merida."

"Well, good, we don't need a book too...have..." Merida stopped herself just as a small thought manifested into a grand idea. Suddenly began to speak quickly "Hiccup it's getting late, bit new plan, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Wait? What? But I don't have lesson ready, I have nothing to teach you."

"That's where you're wrong wee viking, I still need to teach you something."

Merida rushed to the door and the last thing she said to Hiccup before slamming the cottage door "Tomorrow morning, trust me!"

"Yeah, sure...I guess," said Hiccup.

Now outside of the cottage she found Toothless laying out by the field. Merida carefully approaching her dragon friend.

"Toothless there's something I need to ask you, but we can't tell Hiccup- follow me." Toothless looked over to the princess as his ears stood up in curiosity.

Angus stayed behind as only Merida and Toothless walked further away from the cottage.

"Toothless, can I ask you.... " Merida stopped, not really knowing how to approach the question.

"I...I think I found something.... about my kingdom and dragons.... I don't want it to be true ... and it happened so long ago...I didn't want to tell Hiccup without you knowing but..."

There was no way around it, "Toothless... can you feel them...all of them- buried underneath us?"

Toothless body shifted as ears fell. Picking up his left foot he began to lightly dig into the ground, creating a small hole, when finished his placed his paw inside the hole -closed his eyes and lowered his head in remembrance.

"So it's all true then, and you knew...you always knew" she said falling to the ground to hug Toothless.

"It must have been hard for you to land here, if it wasn't for Hiccup, you wouldn't even travel this way."

She continued to pet him, making him feel a bit better. "And to think Berk was probably in the same path until Hiccup turned things around? you can help me help turn things around for DunBroch huh?"

Toothless looked over in low purr and and licked her cheek at that idea, Merida smiled getting back on her feet.

"I'll leave it up to you Toothless if 'n' when we tell Hiccup bit for now, I think I may have a surprise for Hiccup tomorrow that will make him build his confidence 'n' I need your help. Are you with me boy?"

Toothless ears shot back up and he began to purr. He was up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Merricup month Enjoy the chapter:)


	18. Croon's Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the **** for this chapters song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1WomtTi0wY
> 
> it fits in perfectly! Enjoy the chapter :)

(Beginning of fall) (year one) (Day two)

When Hiccup awoke the next day, he looked around the cabin to find Toothless nowhere in sight.

"Toothless?" Hiccup softly called out, but received no response.

In a sleepy daze, Hiccup threw over the blanket to sit up onto the side of the bed, stretching his arms up and giving a great big yawn. Finally up on his feet Hiccup walked towards the wooden chair to grab his fur vest.

That's where he noticed the small note that was laying on top of the desk. It was from the princess of unpredictability herself.

The note read:

"Toothless 'n' I will be waiting fur ya at the bottom o' the hills on Croons Tooth, it's time for a new test of mine - further details once ye arrive. DON'T HAVE US WAITING LONG VIKING!"

"By the gods, what have these two cooked up now?" Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh as he hurried out the door. Walking out into the open field Hiccup saw Angus peaceful chomping on some hay, how convenient that Toothless was gone yet Angus had the saddle on ready to go.

"Of course she did," he said.

Angus stomped on all hooves and was nickering trying to taunt the small viking that was running over to him.

"Alright Angus- Merida is waiting for us, how about you get me to Croons Tooth first then you throw me off?" "Deal?"

Angus remind surprisingly calm while Hiccup placed his hand on top of Agnus' snout, gently petting him.

"Oh, she just loves taking me out of my comfort zone- I wonder what else Merida has planned for today?" untying Angus from the wooden post - "Time to find out".

Across the wide forest, into the rocky cleaning of surrounding mountains and high cloudy mist of DunBroch, Merida and Toothless were staring at the roaring falls of Croons Tooth.

"There!" said Merida pointing towards the small cave that hide behind the waterfall. "Do you see it Toothless?"

Toothless gave a low sad growl- yes he did.

"I didn't want to believe it, too, Toothless, th' last dragon that dwelled in that cave was killed... last one in this whole land... until Hiccup brought ye here."

Merida was lost in thought as her eyes were transfixed on the cave, Toothless had to nudge himself against Merida to snap her out of it.

"Sorry buddy, but I was thinking," giving in to a defeated sigh "Now what? Do we tell him?"

Toothless looked down thinking about that himself.

"Knowing Hiccup he won't be upset about my kingdoms past, but try to understand it- why and how it happened...knowing him... he'll want to try 'n' fix it- Toothless?"

Toothless tilted his head to the side, eyes wide, taking in every word Merida was saying.

Merida took a moment and then decided, "This isn't his problem, this is my kingdom- I'll see to it on what else I can find out- Hiccup shouldn't worry about it- not wi' everything going back on Berk."

Toothless stood high, stomping his two front paws in place, in a way asking Merida if she was sure with her decision.

"I'm hopeful Toothless, after all it happened so many years ago, if I'm lucky it will lead us to a dead end...and when th' time's right I'll tell him," giving Toothless a confident smile, "promise."

Toothless leaded forward to rub his head against Merida's side purring- in returned Merida rubbed the top of his head and lead in close.

"I'll trust you buddy if ye trust me" Merida said, almost in a whisper.

The moment ended when both heard the sound of rusted leaves and steps running uphill. At last came an out of breath Hiccup, and Angus trailing behind.

Merida placed both hands behind her back as she walked over with a smirk on her face "Morning- very nice of ye to drop by."

With hands on his knees, he spoke between breaths "you- leave me alone- without reason- then to meet you here- Angus threw me off- by the gods what is your deal? And you're in on this two Toothless?"

"Actually Toothless isn't part o' today's lesson."

Breathing slowing down, and with hands on his hips, Hiccup looked over them confused.

Toothless gave a silly low growls as Merida circling around Hiccup.

"Fur today's lesson you are gonna climb that!" she said pointing towards Croons Tooth. "And no help from Toothless, just us against th' mountain." she finished with wickedness in her voice.

Hiccup looked up to the mountain in horror, with wide eyes and mouth hanging, Hiccup swallowed the lump that was caught in the throat.

"Don't worry viking, I'm not gonna make ya climb the whole thing, just high enough to reach the side o' that small waterfall."

"And why are we doing this?" he asked with a look of horror.

"Because I know you can Hiccup," she answered with hands on her hips.

"I don't know if you have noticed Merida," lifting up his arms, "don't really have the upper strength the scale a whole mountain."

"It's not about strength that's gonna get us to th' top, today is all about endurance, which I know you have Hiccup, even after everything- it's th' one thing I know yer best at even if you don't realize it."

Hiccup looked away from that comment, back up towards the mountain, then back to the princess. "...just half way?" he asked.

Smiling brightly, "Here Toothless can help you get started," she said.

"Help? How? WOAHHH-!"

Hiccup was taken by surprised as he felt Toothless grabbing the back of his vest, and in a big swoop Toothless shot up 15 feet into the air, placing Hiccup onto a small ridge of the mountain.

In a panic, Hiccup quickly placed his hands and feet on whatever sturdy part of the rock he could feel. Taking deep breaths he didn't dare to move a single muscle.

"Toothless, this is not funny- you guys better catch me if I fall, making me climb this my myself is ridiculous-"

"I told ya," came Merida's voice to his right, "I'm climbing it with you."

"How did you climb up so fast?"

Chuckling, Merida continued to climb, throwing her body to swing upwards with grace. Now ahead of Hiccup, she looked back down at her friend winking, "Follow my lead Viking."

In the way she said that, and how the wind was blowing through Merida's hair, did make Hiccup blush a little. However he snapped himself out of it, now was not the time for weak knees.

"Okay- okay...Toothless just make sure you stay close okay bud?"

Toothless grunted at his best friend as the dragon flew from the distance, keeping an eye on them both.

It felt like ages as Hiccup took his time climbing, carefully placing each hand and foot to the next piece of rock then to the other. Grunting through the pain he felt in his arms using all his strength to keep pulling himself up. Yet step by step whenever he looked down at the ground below grew smaller and smaller.

Merida stayed close to his side, of course, not arguing with Hiccup on moving faster, just offering a few words of encouragement for him to keep pushing. She waited on him before she continued. Merida enjoyed climbing all together, it gave her a chance to look out at the sights and sounds of the vast landscape of DunBroch, most of the mist covered the trees tops from below yet she could still see the outlines of the mountains and not that far a small sight of the ocean just beyond.

"I bet you never get tired of that view, huh, princess?"

Meirda gave Hicccup a small smirk, "View is better at th' top"

"But why reach the top when we can call it a day and just hang out here?" Hiccup joked in a nervous chuckle.

"Because we have to reach the firefalls," she said, placing her hand onto the next rock pushing herself up.

"Firefalls?"

"It's other name we call th' waterfalls in this area, once we reach the top of this small cliff here you can drink from it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because viking, legend says only th' great ancient kings were brave enough to climb these rocks 'n' drink from these fires."

"Well, I get the meaning, but - why would they name water after fire?" he asked.

Merida was fortunate to be climbing ahead of Hiccup, her face fell hearing him ask that, of course, she knew the real reason why.

"It's just a story Hiccup," Merida played off, "but nevertheless, like I said before legends are lessons that ring wi' truth."

"The truth in this lesson?" asked Hiccup after other exhausted push forward to meet next to Merida, "is that we are gonna be here all day- are we there yet?"

Merida smiled, "Like everything in life Hiccup these things take time, push and pace yourself, all that hard work will pay off."

"Is that what your trying to teach me?"

"I'm trying to make ye realize Hiccup?"

"Realize of my non upper body strength?"

"And ye call me stubborn" she Meirda rolling her eyes. "The endurance to keep going... when th' book o' dragons was taken did you give up then Hiccup?"

Hiccup stopped climbing, as the only sound came from the waterfall "...no" Hiccup answered.

"No, you worked as a team 'n' got the book back, you've been practicing hard at both sword fighting 'n' horse riding, did you give up very time Angus threw you off?"

Hiccup gave a deep sigh. "Okay...okay Merida I get it, you made your point." Smiling up towards his friend.

Merida returned the smile, "The day I climbed this mountain by myself I remember something my father told me, how life's troubles can be compared to overcoming a mountain, impossible at first but have the endurance to keep moving forward...you look back and see how much you've conquered."

Merida looked over to Hiccup and gestured her head back down for him to look. And when Hiccup did looked down he gave a soft chuckle- they were above the mist of the trees, Angus and Toothless looked like small insects from this height, and the rest of the mountain landscape was just as beautiful.

Then Hiccup looked towards the rest of the rock now more determined to finish, "Well, we still have a long way up."

"No complaining- keep climbing," Merida said.

More time past, as their knees, legs, and arms were growing weaker, the both of them kept bearing through the pain. However, the noise of the waterfall was drawing nearer, the top wasn't too far now.

"So," spoke Merida between breaths, "yesterday you mention about some tribe... the Ho-Hooligan tribe? Why are you so worried about them?"

"Oh, them," he answered, "I was overreacting yesterday I actually don't have to worry about their chief Oswald the agreeable. They come by every so often to resign our peace treaty- its his son that hates me... Dagur the Deranged I swear every time he comes by he finds new ways to torture me, and of course I have to put up with it... gotta keep the tribes happy."

"If your father trusts Oswald the agreeable why don't you tell them about Toothless and the other dragons?" Merida asked.

"No!" Hiccup almost shouted. "You- you don't know Dagur- he got the name Deranged for a reason... it's not safe to let the rest of the world know our dragons can be trained."

"And how long are you planning to keep this a secret Hiccup? If Alvin now knows-word will spend what will you do then?"

Hiccup looked back towards his hands and sighed, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there... right now... my only consider is keeping Toothless safe from the rest of the world. The Hooligan tribe will be visiting us soon, my dad has already been preparing on hiding the dragons. Then things can go back to normal and back to stopping Alvin from trying to attack anyone else. I still have so much to do once I get back to Berk."

"I hope you reconsider Hiccup," said Merida softly. "Allies can come from the strangest of places... I mean just look at us." She tries to smile towards him, but Hiccup didn't notice he was talking to himself again- plans and tools he'll need to protect Berk from Alvin.

"Well...yeah, but i'm telling you Dargur is something else- whenever he got bored he would try and shoot apples off my head!"

"Oh! Aye love that game," chuckled Merida.

Hiccup Answer back sarcastically, "Haha not funny- I can see the were almost there!"

"I'll race ye for it!" shouted Merida.

"Not likely princess!" But by the time he could finish the sentence Merida was laying on her stomach peeking over the side of the rock.

"Keep going viking, you're almost there."

"I can feel every bit of my arms and legs burning," Hiccup gasp trying to reach the ledge.

"Good! I want ye to remember this pain," sticking her hand out and taking Hiccup's hands, using all of her strength to pull up and over, landing hard on his side- he was tired, sweaty, and out of breath but he finally finished.

"'This pain got ye this view," Said Merida looking out.

Hiccup laid for a few minutes letting his muscles relax, only listening to the roaring waterfall behind them. When he mustered up enough strength to sit up, he stared in awe at the scenery in front of him, he forgot all about his tired body as he stood up on the small rock pillar.

Hiccup now recalls whenever riding on Toothless everything is always out of sight and small. Yet here looking out at the whole range of trees and vast colors, the blend of greens, browns, oranges, and reds, the mountains surrounding them were laid out as if was looking at an ocean waves of colors.

A smile come upon Hiccups face, "Your right Merida that... is some view."

"But it's not official until ye take a drink" Meirda voice came from behind. He turned to see her cupping her hand and taking water from the falls, but right before she was gonna take a sip she stared down at the water with sadness in her eyes.

"Merida? Everything okay?"

Snapping out of it "Aye!...o' course," taking a drink, "now it's your turn."

Hiccup took a step forward towards the water and just like Meirda cup his hand, the rush of cold water filled his hands, then carefully took a drink.

"Well.. how do ye feel?" she asked.

"Tired beyond belief," said Hiccup sitting back down his leggings hanging out the ledge.

Merida rolled her eyes, sitting down joining him.

"But...at the same time, it was worth it... thanks Meirda."

"Whenever ye feel like talking down on yourself, I want you to remember this view, and how you don't need to rely on Toothless for everything... you are capable of accomplishing amazing things too Hiccup."

"You will too Merida..you feel like you'll be stuck here forever, but I know you'll see what's out there."

"Oh!" said Merida "I have one more surprised I wanted to show you- Toothless!"

Toothless came flying from under the rocks carrying something in his mouth, the dragon spat it out and landed on Hiccups lap, it was a book.

"I bet ye were wondering why I left in such a hurry- just wanted to get home 'n' write as much I could remember, so that today you can help me fill in th' rest."

Hiccup opened it up and examined the pages. "You're making your own book of dragons?"

"I know you need to keep th' real book safe 'n' you don't have to bring it back if you don't want to but... I figured that you can still teach me about the different classes of dragons 'n' I promise I'll keep this one safe, so no one will find it."

"Merida, this is amazing you already filled in the stoker class, sharp class, and mystery class just like from the book of dragons."

Merida clapped her hands together in excitement, "I'm so glad you like it."

Taking the pencil from inside the book Hiccup opened to the next blank page.

"Which class do you like to know next?" he asked.

"How about th' boulder class? That's what you promised me last time."

"The rock eating class,'' said Hiccup as he began to draw a big round looking dragon.

"This one is called the Gronckle this is Fishlegs dragon, a very lazy dragon yet very loyal with 5 stages of maturity, if you ever need to calm one down give it some dragon nip." Hiccup finished writing down points and moved onto the next blank page. "This one is called the whispering death it like to attack from below has rotating teeth its a tricking dragon to train... imagine if Alvin trains one of these."

Merida looked over at her friend with concern, no matter how much she tried to distract him, thoughts of Alvin and protecting Berk were never gonna leave him, not as long as he was still here in DunBroch.

"Hiccup...do ye honestly believe Alvin will attack soon?" she asked in sympathetic tone.

Shaking his head, "It's hard to say... his numbers are growing- and now that he did get his hands on the Book of dragons- I can't tell what he knows or what he does not... until he attacks."

"Like solving a puzzle, with half th' pieces right?"

"Exactly like that."

Merida took a deep breath, "then so should stay until you solve it."

"What do you mean?

"If you need time- until ye feel Berk is safe again... even if it means not visiting DunBroch next season."

Hiccup was shocked to hear this "No- that's-" he tried to speak, but Merida placed her hand out to stop him.

"I say this because... I know you will be back 'n' you and your friends will stop Alvin."

Hiccup let the silence sink in then nodded, "Okay...thanks Merida."

Merida took back the book and closed it, "We can finish the rest of the boulder once we get back to the cottage."

"And how do you expect us to get down?" he asked.

"Climbing in reserve" joked Merida getting up on her feet.

"Merida... I have an idea on getting back down."

She didn't understand what Hiccup was getting at until Toothless came and landed next to him.

"No way!" she expressed firmly.

"Come on Meirda."

"No!"

"You just climb a mountain but can't ride a dragon- it's not that far down with Toothless."

"Not happening!"

"Merida, don't make me."

"Not one more step!" stepping away from Hiccup inching close to the edge.

"Okay I won't." He said placing his hands in the air.

"Good." She said relieved.

"But I think Toothless wants to show you a higher view," snickered Hiccup.

"Wait what-"

Toothless swooped in again slamming his head against Merida body pushing up onto him and holding her steady, just long enough to travel both humans above the waterfall, and to the highest point of the mountain.

Before she could manger a scream, she jumped off of Toothless and landed on the new soil rock, looking around and breathing heavily, she was ready to attack the small viking who was still on the dragon's back.

"Hiccup this is not a joke!- I- I'm not ready!"

"And when will you be Merida? You at least have to try before I leave."

"It's not that- you two were made for flying, I fur one prefer to keep my feet on th' ground!"

"Well, I don't know how you plan of heading all the way back down now, seems like the only way is to catch a ride," Hiccup across his arms and gave a devilish smile.

Merida looked down the mountain edge and saw that Hiccup was right, it would be difficult trying to scale back down, one slip up and she would be done for.

 

*****"You said so yourself Merida, today's lesson isn't about strength but endurance...don't be afraid Merida, you can trust us." Hiccup said softly holding out his hand.

Merida look around at both of her friends with uncertainty, then took a deep breath stepping forward taking Hiccups hand. Carefully climbed to the back of Toothless, she nervously wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccups stomach keeping her eyes close.

"Nice and slow Toothless- please" ask Merida.

Toothless growled as she could hear Toothless wings spending ready for take off.

"You wont regret it, princess," said Hiccup.

Out of fear and curiosity Merida opened her eyes just the slightest to see what was happening, and it was in that moment Toothless took a deep drive off of the mountain.

Falling straight down dodging rocks and trees reaching the ground was inching closer and closer, Merida yelled out a powerful scream and this time kept her eyes shut.

A movement flying upwards pushed her body weight up that send her head spinning as the wind traveled down her spine. She gave a small yelp and squeezed Hiccup's stomach tighter, the next sound she heard was the faint noise of the wind passing around them.

"Okay Merida you can open your eyes now" he softly said.

Moving her head to Hiccup's right shoulder, she slowly peeked through one eye- where Merida could only spot the color white. Opening both eyes she finally noticed that it was a sea of clouds, Merida lifted her head from his shoulder- looking out wide eye, she was actually flying!

Flying on a dragon! As clouds danced around them and wind traveling through her hair felt amazing. The once tall mountain disappeared below them, and the setting sun provide an orange glow that reflecting off the clouds.

Merida was at a loss for words.

"Hiccup this is..." began Merida- sticking one hand out to feel the wind brushing between her fingers.

"Scary," he joked.

"Wonderful."

"I told you to trust us."

Merida unwrapped her arms around Hiccup, stretching them out high above her head, she took a deep breath and felt for maybe the first time in her life complete freedom.

"You asked for slow and steady but...ready for some real flying?"

"You bet!" Merida she with assurance, keeping her eyes open this time not wanting to miss anything.

"Let go bud!" yelled Hiccup.

And in a snap Toothless drive back down leaving the clouds behind them and all were flying amongst the trees.

Twisting and turning his body he was flying from side to side squeezing through spaces between rocks, trees, and narrow branches. Following the streams of different rivers, then up and around the mountains scaring any oncoming birds.

Meirda was laughing and screaming in excitement. "Head towards the ocean Toothless!"

WHOOSH! Toothless flapped his wings and shot straight as an arrow moving so fast taking leaves with them.

Reaching the ocean Toothless twisted to his side letting the tip of his wing touch the surface of the water. Merida waved at her reflection, then Hiccup stood his arm out and splash water onto Merida and she did the same in return, both giggling. Toothless straight out and both held on tight as Toothless shot back up above the clouds flying calmly now. Against her legs Merida could feel Toothless catching his breath- slowly breathing in and out.

"So this is what it feels like," said Merida.

"What do you mean?"

"To be free from all places and people...this high up I feel... unreachable."

"Yeah...just me and Toothless up here... puts the rest of the world at a standstill."

"What you 'n' Toothless can do is amazing, Thanks for showing me this Hiccup"

"I'm glad you like it, Princess."

Both didn't say anything for awhile, Merida wrapped her arms again around Hiccup stomach and rested her head onto Hiccup's back and closed her eyes, then asked for something in an optimistic way.

"When you finish off Alvin for good, the first thing we're gonna do is ride Toothless again right?"

Hiccup turned his head to look over at Merida and smiled to himself. It wasn't that long ago where he was fighting with Alvin and his army of men to now where he was flying with a princess which he cared for deeply. He knew something big was coming to Berk, and it wouldn't be until spring time when he would hopefully see Merida again. All the worries and problems of home were at a standstill, so for now Hiccup allowed himself to enjoy this moment.

"Of course...Toothless and I can't wait," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the entire plot written out, but because i work full time I will try my best to hurry up and finish writing the other half.  
> But for now, question, comments, just want to say Hi?
> 
> Instagram: @Maritzanator  
> Twitter: @Maritzastayfly  
> Tumblr: @mb3universestories


End file.
